True Destiny
by Soul Hunter
Summary: Truth is not truth anymore. It's different. And whatever we believed happened in the world of FFVIII can be thrown out the window. This is True Destiny, the way it always should be *heavy intro huh ^_^*
1. Chapters 1 and 2

**

* * *

**

True Destiny

By Soul Hunter

_**"Everything is as it should be..."**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

A morning like this was fast becoming a rarity. At least that's what was playing in the unusually profound mind of one young beauty who answers to the name of Rinoa. Waking up from a deep slumber after the previous night's rigorous communion, she stretched her petit arms out to the rays of a gentle sun that had just started to peer from the eastern horizon. Reveling in the pleasurable idleness, she nevertheless pulled herself up abruptly upon being reminded of the day's itinerary.

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot, today's the big day!"

Frantically groping for her fur-covered slippers, the raven-haired SeeD of the renowned military academy known as Balamb Garden slipped on her robe with equal urgency. She looked at the desk clock, a move that further aggravated the racing in her mind.

"Ohmigosh, we're so late!!!"

She thought of her long time friend and comrade. And in spite of the exigency, she still managed to squeeze in a second for a fond smile in her sweet lips. It had been way overdue, Rinoa declared. But now, at least she will finally witness the union between her confidante and the man they always thought to be the one made exclusively for Garden's popular instructor. Today happened to be the day for what she and all of her friends thought as the most memorable and extravagant wedding ever in Balamb Garden history. Quistis was finally tying the knots with her long time fiancé.

"Geez, hope the whole entourage will be late" the former resistance leader thought to herself. This isn't how a maid-of-honor should be doing in the morning of her best friend's wedding day. The ceremonies were due within the next half-hour, a good thirty minutes less that the time it will take for them to prepare for the lavish occasion. Moving swiftly, she started gathering her clothes while taking note of the gushing sound coming from the shower room.

"At least he's already in the shower" Rinoa muttered prior to knocking on the bathroom door. "Hey! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Hold on a sec" a male voice echoed through the portal. It was then followed by a soft click of the doorknob to indicate the locks being opened. He then peered through the opening. "I just thought you were still too tired from last night you know"

Rinoa can't help but giggle at the naughty remark of her husband. Inching seductively close, she landed a tender kiss on the bridge of his nose, gently scoping the faint scar mark with her lips. He consequently took this as a cue.

"Wanna join me for a shower?"

She admitted to almost yielding to the tempting offer lovingly issued by her heartmate. But Rinoa had to prudently decline in light of the day's event.

"We are running late, you know."

"Ahh! Who cares?" he retorted while brushing the water off his blonde hair. "Squall and Quistis will just have to wait for their best man and maid of honor. I didn't get enough of you last night, you know."

"Seifer, you are so shameless!" she giggled. "We did like five hours straight last night! And you're saying that's still not enough?"

"Not for me it isn't." Seifer answered with a teasing grin. "And hey, it's not like that's the longest stretch we ever went."

"Um yeah" Rinoa giggled anew. That was all that her husband needed, as she didn't bother to object anymore when he pulled her inside the encapsulated heaven of steam and running tap water.

----------

"What time is it?"

"A quarter past nine."

"Damn where are those two?"

Irvine looked at Selphie, noting the uncharacteristic grimace in her usually lively facade that currently contrasted the elegant silken gown she was wearing. He thought for a second, remembering that same face that once enraptured him a long time ago prior to an unexpected twist of fate. Tucking his watch inside the pristine white sleeves of his shirt, the Galbadian warrior promptly groomed his tuxedo prior to returning with an easy repartee.

"Hey, give Rinoa and Seifer a break. He just got back from that mission in Timber yesterday, so the two probably did some heavy catching up last night."

"I'm sure" she smirked. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be with Squall and Zell by the podium?"

"Yeah, just a minute." He retorted. "I don't think the ceremony will start with only the three of us there, anyway. Squall specifically insisted that we wait for Seifer first before starting."

Selphie flashed another mysterious smile en route to a profound rejoinder. "Hee hee! Who'd have thought those two would end up like this. I mean, did you see how they almost killed each other when we fought Matron before? I swear, I really thought I'd never live to see the day."

"What, Squall and Seifer? To tell you the truth, I'm quite glad they buried the hatchet when they did. I don't think we'd be able to survive Ultimecia without Seifer's help. And besides" Irvine's eyes squinted mischievously. "Who would have thought you'd end up marrying Zell? To tell you the truth we were just waiting for you two to bring the house down during your wedding. It's like sticking in a burning fuse inside a powder keg."

"It is amazing, isn't it?" the Trabian lass furthered. "I never thought Zell would actually come after me after we all escaped from that prison in Galbadia. But"

"But you're glad he did." He interjected.

"Yeah I guess I am." Selphie muttered prior to turning back toward her colleague. "By the way I heard you're dating someone new. So who's the extremely unfortunate girl this time?"

"Hey, that's unfair! I am quite serious about this one, you know." Irvine answered. "Besides, I don't think I have the luxury to play around this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Heh! You'll know soon enough. I'm just wondering what will happen if Squall finds out."

"Oh no" Selphie shot out. "Oh my you're not oh no. Not her!"

"Yep, heh heh!" Irvine came back with another playful smile. "Don't you think we look good together?"

"Squall will kill you if you mess this one up!"

"I told you, I'm quite serious with her. So don't sweat it, okay?" Irvine exclaimed back, just before a sudden rousing echoed from the background. Selphie then sighed with relief upon seeing Rinoa entering through the back door of the Garden gala room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She apologized to the entourage that included Selphie as the bridesmaid, and the secondary sponsors Xu, Nida, Iris and Marcus, among others. She quickly landd a peck on Selphie's cheeks before making a beeline to the end of the chamber.

"Where's Quisty?"

"I'm here."

Rinoa looked to her side, and marveled at the splendor of her best friend, clad in the most exquisite wedding gown she has ever seen. She stopped abruptly, tears of magnanimous joy threatening to well from her eyes while the serene face of the instructor beamed on her through the white veil covering her face. 

"Finally" Rinoa uttered softly. Quistis smiled, her eyes likewise nearly bursting with immense gladness. A hush permeated through the bridal chamber as the denizen was treated with a touching scene when Quistis and Rinoa held each other in a tight embrace.

"Rini thanks so much."

"For what?"

"For everything. Squall and I wouldn't have come to this point if it weren't for you."

"Hey" Rinoa whispered while gazing at her friend's ecstatic visage. "I didn't do anything to help what's bound to happen anyway. You two were made for each other. I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

"Yeah I guess so" Quistis trailed off while wiping the moisture off her eyes.

"Hey you two, I'd love to join your mushy stuff, but we still have to make this wedding happen, you know." Selphie butted in, trying to hold back the expression of gladness in her heart. But she gave in just the same when Quistis wrapped her silk-garbed arms around her. The scenario would have engulfed the rest of the entourage if not for the timely resonance of a tune that made Quistis' heart swell even more.

"'Love Grows' they're playing our song"

"Come on, ladies." Xu joined in. "Let's get this show on the road."

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

There was an excited din overwhelming the very crowded gala room, as the people waited in anticipation for the bridal chamber's immense mahogany doors to open in heralding in the entourage of dashing black-garbed gentlemen and stunningly gowned ladies. Almost impatiently, the crowd of eager guests, friends, sponsors and the like were becoming even more spirited in clamoring to see the bride. But their anxiety was nothing compared to that besieging the soul of that one man standing close to the elevated lectern where a minister calmly waited. Fidgeting nervously, Squall repeatedly turned his attention alternately between the three mean standing beside him and the stately gate at the end of the extravagantly adorned center isle.

"Hey bud, so much for the cool and confident image, eh?" Seifer whispered to the goosey SeeD commander. 

"Man, I never expected it to be like this." Squall replied. "Did you feel this way when you and Rinoa got married?"

"Did I feel that way?" Seifer snapped back. "You should ask if I got any sleep during the three days before. Dude, this wedding thing is murder! Why do girls always insist in going through these ceremonies anyway?"

"Beats the hell out of me" the groom retorted, his apprehension somewhat easing off a little from the small talk. "But Rinoa did tell me once that this has always been a girl's dream. I think it has something to do with being a princess for a day or something, I'm not really sure."

"Well, at least it'll only take a couple of hours. Then after that HEH!"

"Yeah, right! As if you and Rinoa actually waited to be married before doing that."

"Well, you know me" Seifer almost exclaimed.

Squall smiled at his former rival. But as he trained his eyes toward the man who bore a similar scar as the one on his face, Squall inadvertently spotted Irvine making a cute face while winking his eyes toward the front row. Following Irvine's line of sight, Squall was surprised to see Ellone waving her hands toward the gunslinger. His visage abruptly turned sullen as he subsequently tapped the shoulder of his comrade.

"Irvine, I admit that I've never seen Sis react this way to any guy."

"Thanks, Squall." Irvine grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"But I'll kill you if you mess this one up."

"Hey, sounds like fun!" Zell joined in. "Can I kill him too?"

"I think you will if I tell you what Irvine told me."

"Seifer, shut up!" the gunman suddenly snarled at him.

"What, what is it?" Zell turned to Seifer, his curiosity now piqued. "What'd he tell you?"

"Irvine once told me he had a crush on Selphie."

"Oh really?"

"Seifer, you dingbat! That was supposed to be our secret!"

"And not only that, Zell" the blonde SeeD with a scar added. "Irvine here also told me he thinks you're a Chicken-wuss."

"OH REALLY?!?" Zell turned his attention fully to Irvine.

"Heh, I was only kidding, Zell." Irvine sheepishly remarked. "Besides, I only called you that when I learned about how you bungled that date with Iris."

"Bungled date my ass!" The tattooed SeeD snapped back. "You're just griping because you never even came close to getting Selphie to go out with you."

"Not true!"

"Oh yeah? What about that story of you trying to score on her by getting those technicians from FH to fix the stage for the band? Heh don't think I didn't hear about that."

"Well, that hardly counts. I was only trying to help."

"Yeah, right" Zell scoffed, just before they were interrupted when the gala room became filled with the echoing reverberation of the wedding march. 

Almost simultaneously, the four warriors fixed their attention to the bridal entourage making their way to the podium. Resounding sighs of awe filled the immense chamber as the crowd was treated to the resplendent sight of ceremonial colors leading the procession. The gallant column of 2nd Class Sabremen was, to the utter surprise of the guests, followed by a dwarfish figure who normally carried a knife and a lantern. But for this occasion, the green midget clad with sackcloth was carrying a dainty cushion with two identical gold rings on it.

"The ring bearer is Tonberry?" Zell remarked with incredulity. "Who came up with this idea?"

"Who else?" Irvine whispered back. "You're extremely imaginative wife."

"Oh man I have got to talk with Sef." The martial artist muttered. "Remind me to stay away when they cut the cake."

But their surprise was easily replaced with a new wave of wonder when the sponsors started to march in. Zell's face turned red when Iris Deen, the pigtailed girl, winks at him flirtatiously. However, the short fit of discomfort vanished as he set his eyes on his lovely wife. Selphie stared back at him with a smile, consequently reminding Zell of that precarious instance in the ghastly place infamous for its role in silencing the late Vinzer Deling's political enemies. It didn't seem too long ago a dank prison cell, a frightened Moomba, and two of his colleagues, incarcerated after their failed attempt to assassinate their matron who used to occupy the usurped spot of Galbadia's dictatorial ruler. He remembered being beaten by heartless prison guards and then Selphie being the first to run to his aid. Her Cure spell didn't do much under the canceling effect of the anti-magic field, but nevertheless that gesture somewhat opened Zell's eyes to a glaring possibility not evident when the two of them first banded together as comrades-in-arms. 

And after escaping D-District Prison, a new light suddenly dawned in his consciousness. A guiding light, which eventually led to his acceptance of how important she had grown to him. Thanking the deities for his decision which made him ignore the apparent fancy his teammate Irvine had for their Trabian colleague, Zell abandoned all caution and doggedly pursued her after they came back from their death-defying adventure in the realm of the nihilistic sorceress. And now both he and the girl he loved are reaping the benefits of those turn of events that started in a single attempt at a Cure spell.

Zell gestured, silent signals that Selphie interpreted with ease, causing her to blush with profound glee. She then took her place to the left side of the podium as the angelic sight of Rinoa took centerstage. She knew that everyone's eyes were focused on her at the moment. Yet her own was alternating between the two men occupying the closest spots in the center of the raised platform.

Rinoa looked at Squall, reminiscing on past moments when she actually considered him to be her final knight. And yet the illusion of their union was quickly preempted by her rather frustrated hope of seeing him rescue her from certain death in a broken off section of Balamb Garden's quad sector. Almost sure of her end, she was saved from extinction by Zell, who miraculously gained control of a Galbadian paratrooper's machine to enable him to come her aid in that spot earlier deemed impossible to reach.

And yet the real deciding event happened inside Galbadia Garden, as Seifer himself was presently recalling when Rinoa turned her loving gaze to him. He used to harbor gargantuan regret for allowing himself to be seduced by the call of false glory. He aided the whims of a deranged sorceress whom he admired from the day he first gained consciousness. And in the process, Seifer turned his back to his childhood, and to the people who, once upon a time, shared the same room, the same dining table, and the same playground with him. He thought it was the way to go, that it was the only path he needed to take to fulfill his lifelong romantic dream',

But the throes of hidden emotions proved too powerful for the ambitious aspirant. Seeing Rinoa sprawled on the floor subsequently brought a flood of painful enlightenment on the misguided warrior. All of the sudden, Seifer realized just how detestable he had become. Yes, he wanted his dream. But the sight of the fallen lass unexpectedly brought him to a repentant decision that enough is enough. They never thought it possible, and yet Seifer showed to all and sundry, and most especially to himself, that even a heart as hardened as his was still capable of caring. Especially to the one who first opened his soul to the concept of love. Seifer even beat Squall to rushing beside Rinoa. Up to now, he still cringed while remembering the horror upon seeing his beloved in a near-death state such as that.

His path thus became clear, abandoning his self-proclaimed post as the sorceress' knight to take it unto himself to care for Rinoa until she was inadvertently revived by the same sorceress that he eventually sought to subdue with the help of those he opposed in the earlier episodes. Mercilessly, Seifer killed the ambitious Galbadian general who pushed Rinoa in front of Adel. And knowing that the sorceress from the future can still lay her claim on his unwilling beloved, Seifer chose to eradicate his differences with Squall if only to assure Rinoa's safety by journeying into the future and landing the telling blow on Ultimecia.

For Rinoa, the events were much simpler. Being released from the mystical grip of Ultimecia after she had served her purpose, Rinoa found herself helplessly floating in the void of space, just waiting for death to take its claim on her. And yet, a miracle made possible the caring arms that halted her chaotic trek through deep space. Seeing Seifer there for her, it became clear for Rinoa that her very first choice was destined to be her last as well. When he finally offered her the ring, she didn't think twice in accepting it and his proposal for a lifelong partnership. A partnership that so far has brought her nothing but happiness.

How could things be more simple than the simple awakening of deeply rooted feelings that were either thought lost or altogether nonexistent? For Rinoa, it was simply waking up in her hour of direst need, with Seifer by her side. For Squall, it was a simple confession, brought about by returning memories of childhood feelings that lingered to the present day. As the silence permeated anew, the SeeD leader became awash with overwhelming sentiments of touching love and appreciation while his adoring eyes fixed on the resplendent figure of Quistis his bride.

__

"A misunderstood love...?"

"Actually, I had completely given up when Rinoa came into the picture."

He can't imagine how liberating it was to hear those words. Suddenly, Squall was asking himself: why would Quistis give up just because of Rinoa? Or more importantly, why would he want her to give up?

He didn't.

All those times and all those years, he had been blind to the glaring truth. She had always been there for him. Being a lonely junior classman in Garden presented new heights in gruesome challenges for the young cadet, and Squall honestly thought he couldn't have survived the apathetic years without Quistis being there to continuously encourage and support him. And yet, the stigma of once losing loved ones had already taken its toll on his fragile heart, so much that he himself refused to be caught with another emotional attachment. For so long, he had kept his doors tightly shut from those who wished to gain access to his favor. And among all of them, Quistis received the biggest brunt of his self-castigation. She ached at the sight of his loneliness. And she also languished under the absence of his affection, which she longed for so desperately.

And then, hearing those words of unabashed admittance, Squall suddenly recognized just how much Quistis was opening herself up to him How much she was rendering herself vulnerable. And he tried to fight it, but Squall knew from that point on how this awareness brought immense joy into his heart. The unmitigated exhilaration of realizing that unlike all the others, Quistis was here to stay. And her love assured him so.

Throughout all these years, Squall was quite surprised to discover that in spite of himself, he had also grown to love Quistis. Madly, if he may add. In his heart, nothing can be more right than taking that gold ring and slipping it around her finger. He looked at her, at the same time pledging his undying love.

"You have always been there, you have always cared. And sometimes, I shudder at the thought of what might have happened if I hadn't discovered your love. You have done more than simply be my friend, teacher and comrade. You have done more than simply loved me. You have opened my heart by opening yours. And you have rescued me from the regret of missing your love and of missing my love for you. And I want to thank you so much for bringing this joy in my heart. I would never, ever be happy without you."

Quistis smiled, tears of joy now flowing freely down her flushed cheeks like a raging river of gladness. She poured out all of her heart in gently yet eagerly pushing the ring over Squall's finger.

"I have loved you all my life, even before I met you. Actually, back then I wasn't in love with you yet I was in love with the promise of you. From the moment I was born, I was already pledged for you. Not by anyone or anything, but by my heart. You are my true destiny and today I am coming home to your heart"

It was way long overdue. And finally all the people, everyone they've ever loved, worked with, walked with and grew up with witnessed the fated moment of Squall and Quistis being joined together in the most sacred vow of marriage. Nothing but probably the combined might of all the world's Guardian Forces could possibly compare to the thunderous power of the applause that followed when the minister proclaimed the two of them as husband and wife. Rinoa and Selphie were both teary eyed in their jubilation as they joined their respective partners Seifer and Zell in front of the podium. Laguna lost himself in the deafening din, howling uncontrollably like the proud father he was.

But Squall and Quistis were already oblivious to the merriment around them, as the newlyweds became absorbed in the temporal universe of their own, bound by the one kiss that overflowed with the immensity of their love for each other.

**End of Chapter Two**


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

**

* * *

**

True Destiny

By Soul Hunter

_**"Everything is as it should be..."**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"May I have this dance?"

The newlyweds, though awash with euphoria, nevertheless expended the second to look at the source of the intruding voice. Right beside them, Seifer stood, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry, Seifer. But I'm afraid Squall is all mine for the rest of the afternoon." Quistis retorted jokingly, eliciting a fond chuckle from her husband.

"Oh I'm sure Zell and Irvine want a crack at the Waltz with ol' Mr. Klutz here." Seifer shot back. "But I really want to dance with you, not him."

Squall then stepped back with that contented smile. "There's a time limit to these things, Seifer. Be sure to return my wife before midnight."

"Care for an exchange, Commander?"

"Heh! Not on a honeymoon night, bud." 

The SeeD leader then walked off, snickering all the way to his table. Try as he might, he still can't get used to the fact of himself and Seifer being the best of friends. Yes, it had been quite a long time since the two of them ceased their bickering for the sake of the common good. But back then, the best that he expected was merely strained civility. No more fighting nor mundane rivalries. But being best friends? He half expected either Irvine or Zell to develop that kind of closeness with him. But not Seifer. Not after what the two of them had been going through since they were kids.

But it was not to say the development wasn't welcome. He never admitted it to anyone, but deep inside, Squall felt the sense of loss back during the time he saw Seifer standing like the proud sorceress' knight he envisioned himself to be on that fateful night of the supposed assassination of their enthralled Matron. And right now, he could never hold back acknowledging how happy he was with how things turned out.

And what an opportune time for this lady to be making her entrance. Inadvertently roaming his attention around the lavishly prepared upper deck of the gala room, Squall subsequently caught sight of Rinoa looking at him. Her index finger was pointing upward. He tried to fight the urge to laugh out loud.

"You're the second best looking guy here." She began with a smirk. "Dance with me?"

"Hey, now I'm only runner-up?" He snapped back, knowing all too well what Rinoa meant.

"I'm afraid that's the way the world works, Mr. Leonhart. I'd still flirt with you, but I'm a happily-married woman now."

Squall shook his head in resigned amusement prior to taking Rinoa's hand. "Hope Seifer's not the jealous type." He quipped as the two of them made their way to the dance floor.

"He would have if it were a year ago. I had the hardest time convincing him that I never really fell that deeply for you."

"You didn't?" Squall mocked an expression of surprise, with his kidding remark immediately followed by a yelp when Rinoa pinched him at the side. "Yeow! I was kidding, okay?"

"Squall Leonhart making a funny?" Rinoa remarked. "I never thought I'd see something freakier than Deed dating a lamer! Wow! Getting married really does change a person, doesn't it."

"Change" He mumbled. "I sure have changed, haven't I?"

"Yeah. Who'd have thought all it needs to do that to you is Quisty"

Squall tossed a loving glance at the instructor while she danced with his erstwhile rival. "And to think I've known her nearly all my life"

"She really broke through your shell, Squall. It took the two of you forever but at least"

Rinoa smiled at Squall, all the while looking back at the times she once nurtured wishful thoughts of someday being together with the man who once saved her life. She counted the multitude of times wherein she tried to break through his self-imposed barrier via all sorts of antics, which didn't fall short of maneuvering for a place alone with him in that ragtag city by the abandoned railroad bridge. Recalling the night when her friends held that impromptu concert, Rinoa consequently remembered the unpleasant word war, which eventually led her to walk out on this very same man. After that ill-fated encounter, she knew that being a couple with the elusive SeeD commander was as close to impossibility as anything could ever get. When she left him by the side of the makeshift stage, she also left behind any hopes of ever being one with him.

She had no inkling of the decisiveness of that night's event. And now, Rinoa can only be thankful that things happened the way they did. In her mind, they happened the way they were supposed to happen. Following his line of sight, her eyes locked on the stately figure of her husband dancing with the SeeD commander's wife. Seifer, her first love the one whom she thought forever lost in his delusional ambitions. The one who came back just in time to save her life, heart and soul from physical and spiritual extinction. Yes, she couldn't be happier at how things fell into place.

"I don't know" she began anew. "You may be the Lord of all SeeDs, but my husband still does the Waltz a lot better than you do."

"Touché!"

"Now that's a sight I never thought I'd see again." Quistis said when she glanced at Squall, pretending to trip on his own feet while dancing with Rinoa. "Sure brings back memories"

"What?" Seifer reacted, looking at the same direction.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there at that inauguration night. You were"

"I was in detention, I know. You can say it." He followed up with a slight grin. Quistis bowed her head, not knowing how to react.

"A lot of things have happened since then, huh." She came back contemplatively, recalling the past conflicts they had with the same man she was sharing their part of the dance floor with. Quistis silently cursed at herself for unwittingly bringing back a slew of memories she deemed unpleasant for Seifer. This is a day of merriment, she pondered. And certainly not one for bringing back recollections of adversities long gone. She felt the compulsion to apologize to Seifer, but her urge was kept at bay by her own sense of shame.

"Don't worry about it, instructor. All water under the bridge." Seifer assuaged. Quistis can't help but train a look of wonderment towards her former problem student.

"Sorry it's just that sometimes I still get overwhelmed by all this. I mean you being here with us. Us being friends"

"Oh don't tell me you still haven't forgotten everything." Seifer remarked, a tinge of disappointment evident in his voice. "Do I still need to make up for all the stupid things I did in the past?"

"No, no. It's not you, Seifer. This is more about me."

"Huh?"

"I I believe this is not anymore a matter of forgiving you for what you did. Like you said, all water under the bridge. Everyone seems to have forgotten everything especially after your role in helping us defeat Ultimecia."

"So what's the problem then?"

"Um I'm just not sure if I've already forgiven myself."

A look of perplexity became painted in Seifer's face. "I don't think I catch your drift."

"Seifer" Quistis sighed, "I blamed myself for what happened to you before. Whenever I look back, I always see this pattern that said I should have paid more attention to you. But no I had to focus all my attention with Squall because well, you know why. But that doesn't justify the fact that I practiced favoritism between the two of you."

"Well, instructor"

"Please." She interrupted. "I prefer Quistis or Quisty."

"Okay, Quisty" Seifer reverted. "You are right about one thing. I was pissed as hell because you always seemed to take his side." He then paused, looking at the majestic overhead skylight before continuing. "Because of that, I tried to hide the fact that in spite of myself I've always looked up to you. I've always admired you."

"Oh?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it." He chuckled. "Especially considering how I always reacted whenever you wished me luck."

"Hmph, yeah." She scoffed. "Save it for bad students who need them. And then I'd further annoy you by wishing you luck just the same. You sure have a good memory, Seifer."  


"Well, I'm not really that dependent on GFs unlike you guys."

"I'm sure" Quistis replied, prior to a long spell of silence as the unlikely pair continued to sway to the music that had abruptly turned mellow. 

And though time had already ironed out their differences, the instructor and the former adversary still felt that minute trace of discomfort, manifested by their elusive eyes which seemed to be avoiding each other as they feigned interest in observing the people around them. The instructor drew a fond smile when she spotted Zell and Selphie clinging tightly to each other while moving in synchronized motions with the sweet music. She then nearly snickered upon seeing Irvine and Ellone locked in a similar fashion. Quistis wondered at the side, what would Squall be thinking at this moment about his adopted sister being wooed by Balamb Garden's renowned ladies' man?

She was then slightly surprised upon gazing back at Seifer. He was looking intently at her, a look of deep thought written all over his face.

"Uh yeah?" she stammered, trying to shake of the fit of embarrassment.

"If I hadn't been what I had been," Seifer started anew, "would I be your favorite student?"

"Hmm" she contemplated. "For obvious reasons, no. But I'm pretty sure you'll be among the best. Actually, you are one of the best. You're perhaps the only person who can stand toe to toe with Squall."

"You're wrong, Quisty." He returned smirking. "It's more like Squall is perhaps the only one who can stand toe to toe with me."

"I guess some things will never change." Quistis laughed with the chortling Seifer.

----------

"Come on, THROW IT ALREADY!" A melange of eager female voices reverberated through the chaotic atmosphere of the gala room. Near the main doors, Quistis stood blindfolded, her back turned toward a group of rambunctious young ladies excitedly waiting for her to toss the bridal bouquet in a most familiar wedding tradition of predicting whose next in line. Separated from the noisy group are Selphie and Rinoa, both feeling almost sorry for not mixing it up with their female colleagues on account of the fact that both of them were already married.

Despite the cacophony of squealing voices, Squall was still managing to give out subtle tips to his wife.

"I little bit more to the left, honey."

"Like this?"

"Just a few more alright. You're set!"

"You sure you wanna do this, honey?" Quistis asked Squall.

"Hey, it'll be fun, trust me. I've always wanted to see Sis' face when she catches this bouquet." He answered while watching his wife cock her arms down for the backward throw.

"Okay. By the way, I thought you might want to know. Ellone and Irvine have been going out for quite sometime now."

"W-WHAT? Wait, honey! Wait-wait-WAIT.!"

But it was too late for Squall as the notorious clump of pastel blue and peach went airborne before he can stop Quistis. The SeeD leader can do nothing but slap his hand on his face in exasperation when the bouquet landed right into Ellone's wide open hands, to the wild applause of the appreciative guests.

"How come I'm always the last one to know about these things?" He groaned to his wife.

"Aww, don't worry about it, hon." Quistis consoled him. "I'm sure you can trust Irvy with Sis."

A sight that caught his eyes intermitted Squall's answer. Feeling at first the familiar sentiment of appreciation upon catching sight of Seifer and Rinoa locked in a tender kiss, he was then suddenly attacked by a strange hollow sensation down his gut. For some reason, he found himself silently abhorring the scene transpiring before him. It was almost as if

"Nah that's stupid." He quipped. Suddenly, his head started to throb. Quistis immediately noticed the shifting expression on her husband's face.

"Squall, honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah just some headache"

"You sure? We can always cancel the trip to Costa del Sol if you need to rest."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, Quisty." Squall came back as he started to feel his head clearing, prior to hearing a familiar voice emanating from beside them.

"Hey Squall, look who's here." Laguna's voice reverberated. The SeeD leader turned around, expecting to see his father before him. Laguna wasn't alone.

"Son, I'm so sorry for being late. But you know how it is back home"

Squall froze, as if in shock.

"M-Mom?"

A most refreshing smile flashed from the warm face of Raine Loire as she moved to give her popular son a loving embrace. Squall felt strange, yet he still managed to return his mother's heartfelt display of affection. The most incredible feeling of warmth and comfort steadily began to envelop Squall's heart while feeling Raine's arms around him. Consequently, his embrace tightened around her.

"Mom mom! I'm so glad you're here!" The SeeD leader voiced out emotionally.

"Squall, honey, are you alright?" Raine echoed after coming off from the hug. "You're acting like you haven't seen me in years."

"Heh, I am, ain't I" Squall replied chuckling, his hands wiping off small traces of tears from his eyes. "I'm just so happy to see you"

"Aww, that's so sweet, son." The Winhill businesswoman retorted tenderly before hugging her son once more. Raine then turned to Quistis, who consequently wrapped her arms around her now official mother-in-law.

"I've always thought you two are perfect for each other." Raine whispered into Quistis' ears. "And I hope you'll enjoy the same happiness in life that Laguna and I had."

"Thanks, Raine I mean Mom"

"So where's the honeymoon supposed to be?" Laguna asked Squall, his eyes reeking with playful mischief.

"Dad," the son returned cheerfully. "I'm not like you. I can still hold it for a couple of hours until we get to Costa Del Sol."

"Costa Del Sol?" Laguna remarked with mock surprise. "Where'd you get the money for that?"

"From you"

"Your mother is really pampering you too much, huh."

"Yeah...!" Squall chuckled while staring at the two most important women in his life. Inadvertently staring at Raine, Squall sensed that same hollow feeling in his gut. But this time, it was merely fleeting.

"Weird day" He remarked to himself.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Headmaster Cid had expected a most joyous day. And rightfully so, what with the most anticipated wedding of two of his most favorite proteges who also happened to be the two greatest SeeDs in the history of Garden. He had really been looking forward to this day since Squall and Quistis announced their engagement close to a year ago. Cid had such high hopes, shared by no less than his wife Edea.

But had they known this would happen on this same day of promise, the two proponents of the world's most illustrious para-military organization would have wished it to pass uneventfully without any second thought. His forehead wrinkling, Cid Kramer gawked unbelievingly at the pair of resignation letters laid out on his desk.

"Aren't we perhaps being a bit too drastic here?" He echoed disappointedly. "I can understand requests for extended leave considering that you have to go on your honeymoon. But outright resignation? I'm sorry, but I just thought giving up everything that you two worked so hard for all your lives is simply too rash."

Squall and Quistis didn't answer, the jovial look on their faces easily replaced by that of pensiveness. They did expect a rather negative impact to the couple they looked up to as their parents for most of their lives. But not this. The newlywed SeeDs never foresaw Cid in such a dire disposition. They wanted to say something, but the Headmaster's unexpected reaction consequently rendered moot any kind of consoling words they could possibly come up with.

"So what do I do with Garden now?" The dejected Cid continued. "Don't get me wrong, Squall, Quistis. I'm really happy for you two, but the prospect of losing you both is rather exorbitant. You two are my best soldiers, my foremost operatives. Finding a replacement for you would be next to impossible."

"What are you talking about, Headmaster?" Squall finally voiced out. "A lot of people can easily fill in for us. There's Seifer, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Xu, Rinoa, Nid"

"My children, perhaps you may have to forgive your Headmaster for this posturing." Edea butted in with a melancholic smile. "I believe it's what you call a 'guy thing', Squall. But what Cid is really trying to say is he doesn't want to see you go. Because he'll miss you immensely."

Squall and Quistis looked up to Edea's reddening eyes while she continued. " And frankly, so will I"

"Matron" Quistis softly uttered. Unable to contain her emotions any longer, the instructor then rushed to Edea and wrapped her arm around her. "I'll miss you too I'll miss you so much"

"Hush, my child. You know it breaks my heart to see both of you go." Edea muttered while running her hand over Quistis' blonde hair. "But I suppose it'll suffice if you promise us that you'll stay in touch."

"Of course we will" Quistis assuaged with fervor. "You don't really think Squall and I plan to go away for good. All we had and will ever have is right here. All our friends the people we love, you how could you think that we'll ever stay away?" She added as warm tears start to flow from her azure eyes. 

Reluctantly letting go of Edea, Quistis then turned to the Headmaster, her face flush with fond emotions for the man they will be leaving behind. He was somewhat reluctant at first, but Cid ultimately acquiesced upon feeling the instructor's arms over his wide shoulders. He embraced her, finally releasing the anguish of the prospect of losing this woman whom he had always seen as the daughter they never had. Cid landed a fatherly kiss on Quistis' cheeks a kiss conveying the immense pride he regarded her. They let go just in time to witness the same scene between Edea and Squall.

"Call us, okay?" Edea whispered to the head SeeD.

"You know we will" Squall stammered, battling hard to keep in check the emotions threatening to overcome him. 

Looking back, he felt his heart finally resting to the state of contentment he had always longed for. No longer fearful of caring, Squall silently reveled at the realization that no matter what happens, he will always have them to care and be there for him. For the first time in his life, he knew that he didn't have to be scared of losing anyone anymore.

Squall went over to Cid, and expended a few moments for a farewell hug before ultimately taking his wife's hands. Cid and Edea were still staring at the newlyweds as they disappeared behind the closing elevator door.

----------

A few hours had already gone by after the departure of the pearl white Estharian space shuttle specifically designed to carry the just married couple to their destination. And by this time, the previously bustling gala room had already fallen to a quiet state of emptiness, with nary anyone left but a small squad of contractual janitors assigned to clean the place up. Most of the guests had either gone home, gone back to their respective quarters or, for the more merrymaking type, gone to Balamb town for their own continuation of the festivities.

But Ellone opted to occupy the peacefully silent solitude of the Quad. And as she gazed with wonderment at the distant horizon, she can't help but ponder at the recently transpired events, which involved no less than the most important people in her life. With a dainty smile, she remembered Squall, and how happy he must be right now in the company of the woman he loves. She recalled how Quistis had confessed to her before how she tried to take her place as the then troubled youth's big sister figure, and failed miserably in countless occasions. Consequently, Ellone can't avoid an amused smirk on how irony asserted itself in bringing forth the eventual union of hearts between Squall and Quistis.

She remembered the look on Squall's face upon seeing his mother, Raine. A strange sense of relief flooded her heart. She had witnessed the scene between mother and son too many times to keep count. But strangely enough, Ellone always felt like every instant that they got together was a first time. Why can't she get used to the scenario? Not that she's complaining, of course. Nothing really brought more immense joy in her heart than seeing Raine and Squall spending quality time together as if it was some kind of a life's goal for her.

Suddenly, Ellone felt a harrowing emptiness, as if her insides had just caved in. She clutched her chest, trying to make some sense of this mysterious sensation. A voice from behind subsequently made the experience vanish into nothingness.

"Penny for your thoughts?" the gentle voice resonated. Ellone turned to the sight of a smiling Irvine, tipping his hat to her in chivalrous flair.

"Hi Irvy" She greeted back. "I thought you're going out with the guys tonight."

"Oh, nothing can be more drab than a place bereft of your presence." The gunslinger replied with a cutesy grin.

"Flatterer!" Ellone snapped back. "And since when did you become the bard type?"

"Ever since I met you"

"'Again'."

"What?"

"What you really mean is ever since you met me again." Ellone clarified. "I used to help Matron take care of you all back in the orphanage, remember? And all of you used to call me 'Sis' back then?"

"Yeah" Irvine whispered while inching closer to her. "But we were all kids back then. And I really didn't know you that well before"

His face was already merely inches away from hers, but Ellone stood her ground. "And may I ask what are you driving at, Mr. Kinneas?"

"Um I wanna know you more"

"Irvy"

"Ellone"

"Irvy?"

" Elle"

Aggressive lips started to veer downward on a rendezvous with the other, with Irvine silently commending himself for this final conquest as he anticipated the softness he was about to experience. He then closed his eyes

And felt nothing but air.

"Do I really look like Rachel Leigh Cook?" Ellone suddenly blurted out after pulling away. She nearly burst into laughter upon setting eyes on Irvine's annoyed expression.

"What?"

"Rachel Leigh Cook, the actress. Uncle Laguna said I look just like her."

"Oh man"

Ellone stifled another fit, taking immense enjoyment in seeing Irvine's frustrated face. "You're getting mad at me, aren't you?"

""

"Hmm pity." She quipped with a frisky pout on her lips. "Here I am, in a romantic night with one of the best looking guys in Garden. I just mess a little bit with him and he becomes whiny like a schoolboy. Oh well, what a waste"

"Oh, you're messing with me, huh!" Irvine blurted out at Ellone. "Don't you know that no one messes with Irvine Kinneas?"

"Oh yeah?" Ellone retorted. "AND what do you plan to do about this, may I ask?"

"THIS!" He suddenly exclaimed while grabbing her by her bare arm. Displaying impeccable know-how in the fine art of swinging, Irvine spun Ellone around, then grabbed her by the waist before wrapping his arms around her back, all in one deft move. Their faces merely less than an inch apart, he flashed the most captivating smile he can muster while his eyes bore deeply into Ellone's, as if trying to reach into the most hidden depths of her soul. She nervously met his gaze, feeling the loud thumping of her heart as she anxiously anticipated his next move."

"Irvine you used to call me 'Sis' remember?"

"Shh let's talk later"

And nothing was heard from that point on, except for the faint sounds of the perennial birds and Bite Bugs.

----------

"Alone at last" Squall bellowed after hearing the soft click of the wide door to the lavish honeymoon suite where he will be spending the next of the two weeks with his bride, Quistis. Training admiring eyes around the vast chamber designed with a gothic touch, the instructor on the other hand pretended not to notice her husband's remark. But she was quite aware of him slowly creeping behind her. Quistis let out a resounding giggle upon feeling his lips touching down on her smooth neck.

"I love you" Squall whispered into Quistis' ears.

"I love you more" She answered tenderly. And as expected of such explicit confessions of affection, what followed was the passionate fusion of hungry lips, each groping aggressively to try and take in more of each other.

"Goodness!" Quistis exclaimed while gasping for air after that lengthy and breathtaking kiss. "I don't think you've ever kissed me that way before, Squall."

"Don't you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I I love it!" She returned almost hypnotically, as if still lost in that short episode of torrid passion. "But let's save that for later, honey. Remember we have two weeks ahead of us."

Squall just smiled, awash with a mixed feeling of thrill and fulfillment as he watched Quistis slowly -- and seductively -- make her way to the regal bathroom, teasingly leaving one article of her clothing on the floor with every step she made. Trying to fight the urge to follow suit, Squall turned to the phone and dialed for room service. He had just placed the receiver down when the noise of gushing water started to emanate from the exposed showers. Squall looked, and made out the shapely silhouette of a woman in the midst of that thick cloud of steam.

What could be more exciting than honeymoon night?

"Ah! To hell with this patience crap!" He then snapped out before making a beeline through the open bathroom door, possessed of unqualified eagerness to join his wife inside the warm spring of gushing paradise. He momentarily paused when a sudden bout of lightheadedness overtook him.

"Uh what was that" He mumbled, then promptly ignores the dissipating queasiness. Heart racing with sheer exhilaration, Squall slowly pulled the translucent curtain aside.

But nothing could have prepared him for the unexpected sight that met his stunned eyes.

**End of Chapter Four**


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

**

* * *

**

True Destiny

By Soul Hunter

_**"Everything is as it should be..."**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

__

His was the resolve of sheer single-mindedness. Caring for nothing and no one, he pursued his craft with dogged persistence and unfazed devotion. For him, nothing can be more important than the end result. The search for new knowledge was both the means and the ends. This was his belief, the guiding principle that had shaped his soul from the day he first took heed of his curiosity. He lived for the quest and reveled at the answers.

No amount of scruples swayed him; no measure of ethics bore weight for him. If one got in the way of his search, he will go around it or through it. Not realizing the sad life that he led, he fabricated false fulfillment in his discoveries. He lived for the hunt, and took pride in this fact.

As his watchful eyes guarded the gauges and observed the sine waves, his thin lips formed the shape of what appeared to be a smile. Again, he was on the road to a new discovery, a fresh set of virgin knowledge born of his most recent machinations. However, his contented disposition was disturbed by an unexpected feedback. An awareness backlash. But this was not a contingency that will catch him off-guard. His wrinkled hands moved to a knob and, with one slight twist set the world right once more.

----------

This was perhaps what Squall can consider as unprecedented. He didn't think he could recall an actual time when he felt this giddy in going for the endpoint of a short trek from the cool, carpeted floors to the wet, tiled embankment. Heart pounding with anticipation, he removed the last of his personal article before sweeping the obstructive artificial fabric blocking his way.

His excitement then became replaced by perturbation. Squall couldn't have imagined a feeling of shock this immense as he set his eyes on the shapely figure being engulfed by the dense condensation.

"Q-Quisty?"

Quistis momentarily disturbed her ecstatic trance under the hypnotic torrent to throw an inviting look at her husband, noting the confused expression painted on his comely face.

"Honey, are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wha? Uhh" He stammered, totally confounded by this foreign sensation. Quistis chuckled, amused at his facial cast.

"Come on, honey. It's not like this is the first time you saw me like this."

Her gesture was almost mesmerizing, and quite certainly beguiling as she boldly rested her two arms to the sides of her body. Consequently, Squall squinted his eyes in feeling the arcane sensation retreating. Perceiving an abrupt yet relaxing rush, his facial cast transformed from perplexity to utter elation as he feasted his eyes on the delectable sight standing right in front of him. He then lashed at himself for maintaining the distance.

"You're so beautiful" Squall muttered as he joins Quistis inside the showers. She obliged, and slithered herself around him.

The cloud of steam grew even denser, as if providing the privacy necessary to keep the subsequent scene within closed quarters. But the manifestations of billowing free spirits really cannot be hidden adequately by a mere mass of dusky mist. The surroundings were white, growing steadily and expanding ominously to fill the encapsulated wet chambers with its faintly hissing resonance. It mixed with the blue and pink theme, obscuring each other into a homogenous concoction of shapeless euphoria.

To the naked eye, white fog will always be white fog. But for the vision of the knowledgeable, the white fog can turn bright orange or even furious scarlet, manifesting crystal clear signs of the devastating wildfire raging uncontrollably within the misleading calm. Gentle love reconciled in irony with ferocious passion, making this phenomenon the one and only instance where those two contrasting embodiments can possibly coexist. In this instant, they cohabited in a pseudo-symbiotic state, making one possible by the existence of the other. Where one did not awaken, the other continued to slumber. Where one became absent, the other died. 

The expensive tiles protected themselves with their innate smoothness as violent claws made powerful by passion ground against its unyielding properties. Hungry chasms slammed into each other, struggling and groping with tremendous vacuum force in their vain attempts to consume the other. Tender yet wide vines reached out, coil and then recoil, each one staging an intrusion with the goal of fully delving into the other's territory in hopes of claiming it as its own. Jagged gates closed in, dangerously tight yet cautiously amiable, wary of inflicting unnecessary damage to the other chasm's first line of defense.

And where there was one, now there are many. Collaborating beads became scattered by the undulating planetoids trapped within their fluid grasps. The unyielding boundary of the universe became offended by reiterating blows caused by warring worldlings too enraptured to let go and too bewitched to surrender. And yet, as the worlds waged these ravaging collisions, their insatiable fury caused their cores to grow unstable. Raging forces were spawned, making imminent a liberation of incendiary energies.

The conflagration then culminated in a white wail.

Quistis smiled. She pondered deeply, thinking that she had never been at peace in her whole life as she was at this very moment. Feeling herself, she acknowledged her body's desire to fall in a deep slumber. Yet she fought the magnetic sensation, desiring to savor every moment of this blissful state as she jubilated silently within Squall's comforting arms. Wiggling herself slightly to come in as close as possible to her husband's serene form, Quistis inched her head forward to imprison it within the closed territory by his neck. She then moaned, a soft resonance of immense comfort and contentment.

Squall loved this. He had always loved the feeling of Quistis cuddling against him. He couldn't count the number of times when they shared delightful moments of this communion. And yet somehow, he recognized a certain distinction of this very instant compared to those other times they consummated deep affections for each other on a soft bed. Perhaps it is true marriage brings with it an entirely different and special meaning with the act of lovemaking. Whereas before he merely felt the physical fusion of their bodies coupled with the virtual merging of their hearts, now Squall can't deny the rapturous sensation of their souls' absolute union. He was now, more than ever, truly and undeniably one with the woman he loves. And nothing else had brought greater gladness in his being.

"I love you" He whispered into her ears. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Quistis tenderly returned together with a gentle kiss on Squall's lips. The words cut deep into every fiber of their vulnerable beings, opening themselves up to a virtual paradise of unadulterated joy and intoxicating tranquillity. There had never been any doubt, but this moment further bolstered their beliefs that the two of them were indeed, made for each other.

Resting her head once more underneath his chin, the instructor inadvertently started to giggle. Wondering, Squall slowly pushed himself slightly away and stared into her pristine blue eyes.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing" She retorted. "I just suddenly remembered the look in your face before when you went in the shower."

"Oh that." Squall came back. And to his consternation, he felt a sudden intrusion of foreboding into his psyche. He recalled what transpired before as Quistis described, and this gave him a somewhat worried disposition. But he tried not to show this to his wife. "Yeah it is funny, isn't it."

"Tell me about it." She chuckled. "You really looked like an ignorant schoolboy. Like it's your first time to see a naked woman up close."

"Uh huh" He trailed off, wondering why his sense of disquietude was growing.

"But that's alright." The instructor continued, closing her eyes in the process. "I thought that was so cute anyway"

Squall chose not to answer anymore, worried that his disturbed mood might manifest and ruin her wife's frame of mind. Attempting to shake off the nagging feeling, he instead discerned the true cause of that strange cognizance much to his dismay.

It puzzled him to no end, and he couldn't put a finger on why during the brief seconds right before joining Quistis inside the shower room, Squall was actually expecting to see someone else.

----------

Sleepy eyelids struggled to stay open amidst the cold field of intrusive air seeping into their room from the north side of Balamb country. The chilling sensation she felt was immense and almost irresistible, stubbornly coaxing her to spend the second to pull him by her side once more on the king-sized bed.

But Rinoa decided against her compulsion, keeping in mind a more pressing agenda that needed to be attended to in this new day. Briefly checking her gold-studded wristwatch, she then turned her gaze back to her dashing husband who at that time was busy grooming the last of the unkempt ends of his stately SeeD uniform. She checked her watch once more. It was now time to move.

"Munchkin, hold on a sec while I take a shower, okay?"

Seifer turned to her with a squinting look. "Honey, the shuttle is about to leave in thirty minutes. Xu will throw a fit if I'm late again." He was referring to the SeeD service transport that will take him and a score of other SeeDs to Balamb town, where they will board an official Garden personnel carrier that will take them to Deling City for another three months of liaison duty. 

Of course, if he could have it his way, Seifer would rather stay with his wife. Especially on this day that he sensed an unusual longing for her after the thoughts playing in his mind of what his best friend and Garden's former lead instructor were doing at this very moment. He then sighed heavily, acknowledging that duty must come first.

"Forget about Xu. It'll only take me a minute." Rinoa came back before running to the bathroom.

Hardly fifteen minutes elapsed before the pair was seen traversing the familiar halls of Balamb Garden. As they emerged from the dormitory section, Seifer instinctively veered to the left for his scheduled trek to the parking lot. He was then mildly startled when Rinoa suddenly tugged on him.

"This way, my handsome knight."

"Huh?"

"Let's have some breakfast first."

"But Rinoa" He echoed, impatiently looking at his watch.

"" She flashed a cute pout which persuaded him to lovingly acquiesce to her request. 

While walking toward the cafeteria, Seifer noted the unusual silence of the normally bustling first level halls. Checking his watch, he wondered even more. It was already too late for most everyone to still be in bed, but too early for the students to already be organizing themselves for the first period. The approach to the cafeteria entrance subsequently made him dismiss his curious perception.

He stepped inside, and froze abruptly on his tracks.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!"

Rinoa just flashed a cute smirk when Seifer turned to her with the look of extreme astonishment in his face. Before them, the cafeteria was filled with a multitude of students, nearly all of them clad in the same stately SeeD garment he was wearing. His stupefaction intensified when the crowd rose to a deafening applause as he slowly walked into the mess hall. Stunned, Seifer wandered his eyes around, not knowing whether to feel happy, proud or annoyed at this puzzling moment. 

From behind the jubilant congregation, Cid and Edea Kramer emerged bearing a small, velvety box.

"Headmaster Matron what is all this?" Seifer asked.

But instead of giving him an answer, Cid simply walked up to him with the diminutive box. Nonchalantly tipping the upper lid open, the beaming Headmaster took out what appears to be a button, sparkling radiantly with minute traces of precious gems studded on the distinctive seal of the illustrious SeeD mercenary corps. Seifer looked on, the hue of confusion lingering on his scarred visage as Cid promptly fastened the icon on the right chest area of his uniform.

"Squall never had this because of the circumstances surrounding his appointment." The Headmaster began. "But I thought the next one to assume the post should have something to represent the immensity of his responsibility."

"What do you" Seifer mumbled, briefly looking back at his radiantly smiling wife. " mean?"

Edea then took it as a cue and walked toward him, planting a soft kiss on his cheeks before turning her attention to the crowd gathered before them. Smiling back at everyone, the former sorceress clasped her hands together prior to a grand announcement.

"Friends, let's all welcome your new SeeD Commander."

The applause intensified even more and was even peppered by jubilant whoops and hollers. And for Seifer, nothing could possibly have prepared him for this totally unexpected turn of events. Consequently, he couldn't avoid recalling the period of turmoil that he himself helped to further with his ill-advised decision of pursuing his deluded dreams. And again, he felt the onslaught of guilt for his misguided deeds. He wanted so much to redeem himself, to extricate his soul from this crushing self-reprisal. He did the unthinkable, and swallowed his pride in front of Squall, Headmaster Cid and all who were most affected by his past malevolence. All he ever wanted to do was atone for his sins.

Being accepted back within Garden's folds is one thing. Being friends with his long time rival as well as his loyal crew was another. But being appointed the new commander of SeeD? Seifer spent a few seconds to look for Zell, Selphie and Xu, people he knew he will be stepping over if he does decide to accept this commission.

All three were right in front of the throng, all three applauding more enthusiastically than everyone else. He searched his heart for a possible cognizance of hypocrisy among the troika. He sensed none. Somehow, the erstwhile prodigal son knew that their ebullience was indeed sincere.

Seifer started to despise himself for the beads starting to sprout from his sentiment-strained eyes. Nothing could have touched his heart so. This was unquestionably the greatest moment in his life to date. And he subsequently lets all in on his mind by emotionally wrapping a grateful embrace around the woman they call Matron. Slightly surprised herself, Edea nevertheless welcomed his heartfelt expression of gratitude.

"Hush, my child. You know you deserve this"

"But Matron, the things I did"

"Are all forgotten, Seifer." Edea comforted him with her perennially compassionate way of talking. "If I can forgive myself for the carnage I allowed to happen, you can certainly do the same to yourself. And that's all we are asking of you, Seifer. Once and for all, forgive yourself."

Seifer pondered deeply. It was high time to completely erase the past he had compulsively been lugging around. And nothing could have affirmed this more than the convergence of Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Xu, and his loving wife, Rinoa, to give him their sincere well wishes. 

In one brief but mildly tense moment, Seifer preemptively offered Zell his hands. The latter responded by throwing his arms around his former tormentor, much to the intense adulation of all.

----------

"Good afternoon, sir. Would you care for some chilled Fasticolon cubes? They are quite heavenly."

Rousing himself from his near-sleep, Squall lifted his dark glasses up to give himself a better view of the roaming courtesy girl standing beside him. He then stretched up to gawk at the contents of her tray.

"You serve Fasticolons here? Geez, I didn't even know they were edible."

He looked back at the girl and noticed her winking at him.

"What's your name?" She asked with her most charming smile.

A bout of discomfort consequently engulfed the former SeeD, causing him to toss a glance at his wife who was presently at the beach information booth a few yards away.

"Uh Squall." He obliged reluctantly. The girl responded with an even more flirtatious smirk, accompanied by a slick flip of her wrists to brush her curly blonde hair aside.

"Hi, I'm Terra." She returned. "Listen, I get off in a few minutes, but my brother won't be picking me up until dinner time. Perhaps you'd want to keep me company until then?"

An amused smile formed across Squall's lips while shaking his head in resignation. Terra's face then turned cherry red when he pointed his left index finger toward the wedding ring on his right hand.

"Oh oh I'm so sorry I didn't know" the courtesy girl stammered. "You look too young and handsome to be married is all."

"Well, thanks. But I did get married only the other day." He chuckled.

Squall was still smiling egotistically a few minutes after Terra left. Resting his head back on the soft fabric of his oversized towel, he was subsequently startled by the sudden arrival of Quistis.

"I saw that." She began, mocking a look of suspicion. "So who's your new friend?"

"Oh, just some girl who can't help being captivated by your husband's irresistible charm."

"And since when did you become such a windbag?" Quistis came back as she leaned on top of Squall's torso. He just smiled back to give her a subtle tease. And as she lingered on top of him, the instructor slowly felt the incoming urge to ask him back to their hotel room. But rapidly flapping reverberations disturb her aroused thoughts, as the mild breeze started to blow over the newspaper she took from the information booth. Lifting herself up, she eagerly grabbed the papers and brandished a small corner column to her husband.

"Hey, have you heard about this?"

Squall read the column title and consequently felt an abrupt wave of excitement.

"'Balamb Garden Appoints New SeeD Commander'?" He blurted out. "Hey it's Seifer! They chose him to be my replacement!"

"Yeah." The instructor concurs. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yep, sure is." Squall concurred, projecting a sincere message to his wife that he couldn't be happier with the new appointment. "We should give him a call."

"Uh huh" Quistis sighed. "Funny, isn't it? Only a couple of years ago you two were like a lit match and a powder keg. Who would have thought you'd end up being the way you are right now?"

"Yeah. And what's even funnier is I don't even know how all this rivalry thing started. I can remember as far back as the time we both entered Garden but there's really nothing special that happened that could possibly turn us into enemies."

Quistis nodded at Squall in agreement. "Well, it probably dates way back when we were all in the orphanage."

All of the sudden, a strange yet familiar confusion gripped Squall anew. It was the same puzzling feeling he felt the night before, the same bewilderment that gave him much restlessness and agitation. He then trained perplexed eyes on Quistis.

"Orphanage?" He snapped back. "I was in an orphanage?"

"Heh, very funny, Squall." She blurted out in assuming that her husband was just kidding. However, the prolonged confusion on his face inadvertently told Quistis that Squall was dead serious. "Huh? Of course you were. We were all together in Matron's house, remember?"

"What? How can that be?" He shot back, his anxiety growing by the minute. "As far as I know, only orphans are sent to an orphanage. And I'm not an orphan. I grew up with my mom and dad"

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

He was exhausted. He thought, perhaps he had never been exhausted in his entire life. Recalling the series of events that transpired during the previous two days, Irvine chuckled at the amusingly rare succession of landmark celebrations Garden has had in those two days. First there was Squall and Quistis' grand wedding day. And he has yet to catch his breath when the news of Seifer's ascension to the prestigious post of SeeD commander warranted another wild bash that reached its peak just a few hours ago.

The gunman paused briefly to assess his condition. He still felt limp, owing to that party last night celebrating Seifer's promotion. Delving even deeper into his recollection, Irvine consequently reminisced the moment of abandon following the festivities, with him and the woman whom they all used to call 'Sis' quietly making a beeline into some isolated place in search of a much coveted time of privacy. 

He smiled, fueled mainly by the sweet recollections of the previous night. Lazily picking himself up, Irvine made a consequent resolution to follow up on what he started with Ellone. And a half-hour later, he was already by the doorsteps of her guestroom with a dozen red roses clutched daintily by his left hand. Drawing a deep breath, the gunslinger started to knock.

"Ellone?" He softly called out. "You awake? Good morning."

A few minutes elapsed with nary a sign of any presence inside the guestroom. Braving what he deemed as a necessary intrusion, Irvine slowly turned the knob to find the lock disengaged. Deciding to fully open the door, he was mildly surprised to see the bed neatly made. From the looks of it, he surmised that Ellone must have spent the night elsewhere. But where? He was sure it was here that he walked her to last night even if he did have one glass of Timber Porto too many.

Opting to try and find her elsewhere, Irvine made for the exit, only to be interrupted when he spotted what appeared to be a note on top of the dresser. Curiously, he unfolded the small piece of paper, his face forming a strained grimace in light of the baffling message inscribed on it.

"Help me!"

----------

"Commander, the captains of the Timber 43rd Regiment have just sent a communiqué that they shall be here at 1400 hours."

Seifer turned to the source of the voice, and grinned amusedly as he basked in the radiant form of his lovely wife. Rinoa pouted, then mocked a kiss through the air with her lips.

"What's your next order, Commander?"

"Will you quit that?" He snapped back with a smile. "I am aware of my job as new SeeD leader, but all this commander crap is really getting to me. Did Squall have to put up with all this?"

"Not that I know of, Commander." She continued while giggling profusely. Seifer just resigned amusedly with a slap on his own forehead. He then coaxed her to come over to him, to which Rinoa eagerly complied.

But as soon as her nimble body made a rest on Seifer's lap, a powerful dizzy spell slammed Rinoa's head like a proverbial freight train run amuck. She can't begin to explain the feeling, but for a fleeting moment she felt like her body defied gravity. The pastiness in her face didn't escape Seifer's attention.

"Hey, you look terrible. Are you okay?"

"." She dallied, feeling her dizziness ebb. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little queasy there for a moment."

"Hey, you'd better take it easy there. Do you have anything in your itinerary for today?"

"Well" Rinoa pondered. "Irvine and I are supposed to accompany the inspectors from Esthar who will visit the new missile base in Galbadia. Nothing biggie or anything like that."

"Not anymore you will." Seifer returned. "You're staying here to rest."

"But munchkin, that's an assignment. I can't just turn my back on it."

"Well I thought being SeeD Commander and all, maybe I have a say or two about who gets dispatched in what assignment." Seifer grinned, eliciting a cutesy smile from his wife.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He answered her with a confident smile. And Seifer was just about to land a kiss on Rinoa's soft lips when bouncing reverberations start to echo inside his head.

"Still nuthin'?"

He turned his head, but saw no one aside from his wife sitting on his lap.

"FRUSTRATING. WORRIED."

"Wha?" He further twisted around. Still spotting no one within earshot, Seifer gently led Rinoa off him before making for the door of his private office. There wasn't a soul outside that could be echoing the voices he'd been hearing.

"I think we should do something now, ya know."

"Friggin' hell" Seifer shot out, exasperated at the irritating resonance. "Rinoa, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She returned with puzzlement.

"DOCTOR. CALL."

"THAT!!!" Seifer blurted out, startling Rinoa with his sudden holler. "I hear people talking but there's no one here but the two of us."

"Oh dear" Rinoa trailed off, just before they were interrupted when Irvine suddenly barged in.

"Sorry guys." He started. "I hate to be disturbing you like this, but I think something happened to Ellone."

Not exactly feeling in the mood to socialize, Seifer curtly turned his back, leaving Rinoa to talk to Irvine. She noted her husband's intention and abided by it, consequently turning her attention to her gunslinging colleague.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this." He quipped, handing the note he found in Ellone's room. "It says there that she's asking for help. But about what? There wasn't any sign of struggle in her room, so I don't think she was kidnapped. Besides, the note was too neatly written."

The Galbadian princess concurred with her compatriot while observing the note. For some reason, she felt a foreboding, seemingly aimed at what was inscribed at the note itself. Feeling a hollow and direction-less sense of alarm, Rinoa went back to Irvine with a tentative recommendation."

"It could be nothing" she groped, still trying to make sense of her befuddling feeling. "And it could also be that she's in danger. Don't worry, Irvine. Seifer will mobilize some SeeDs to look into this."

"But that's just it" Irvine returned, further confusion written all over his face. "I know she may be in danger. But I'm not worried about her."

----------

She had lost count.

And she couldn't be any happier. One raging hurricane after another passed over their thatched passion. And everytime, Quistis would lose herself into a cacophony of heavenly voices and gloriously swirling maelstroms of indescribable bliss. It wasn't only the thrill, the ecstasy or the incredibly soaring sensation. More so, it was the onrush of overflowing emotions of love and happiness gushing out in torrents from her overjoyed heart. As she expended her energy in tightly holding Squall close to her, she became awash with the brimming influx of joy, thanksgiving and blithe repose. He was all she ever wanted in life. And now, finally, her life was made complete.

Squall tenderly caressed Quistis with his loving gaze. And in the same manner, wiped the tears off her eyes with his fingers.

"What?" He gently asked.

She didn't answer, and instead buried her head in his chest. Smiling with contentment, Squall placed his lithe arms around his wife and pulled her close to him. He thought, he almost missed out on the greatest girl he has ever met. If not for the manipulations of one whom he thought at first was trying to capture his fancy, Squall would have totally strayed from this destiny his true destiny with the only woman he could ever love. He made a silent memorandum in his mind.

"Rinoa, I owe you one"

A scowl suddenly formed across his face. Strangely enough, Squall detected a tingling sensation at the mention of Rinoa's name. It was almost as if he was recalling the memories of someone who at one point had been a part of his life.

But Rinoa? The closest she ever got to him was when he rescued her from certain death from the savage claws of two Iguions.. And it wasn't exactly fate that led to that event as Squall was merely compelled by his mission parameters to perform that rescue. Consequently, he remembered the then irritating, and now droll efforts of his crew to get him and Rinoa together. Amusingly enough, Quistis was one of them. The former SeeD commander laughed at the hilarious irony of the situation.

A revealing thought then crossed his mind, which brought him to run his hands across his wife's lovely face. In thinking that Rinoa was the right girl for him, Quistis went to the extent of conniving with the others in attempting to lead Squall into the Galbadian princess' arms. 

And it becomes clear to him. She would readily sacrifice her chance at happiness just to make sure he gets his. He didn't know of anyone who would do the same thing for him. Only Quistis.

How could he love anyone else more?

Consequently, Squall marveled at his charmed life. He was married to the greatest woman he's ever known; he has friends whom he knew will lay their life for him without hesitation; and he always has a place to go home to however bleak any circumstance they encounter may be. And though they have just retired from active duty, he knew that with their background they can easily find jobs in other prestigious sectors even if they're not related to any military functions. Besides, they've got enough savings to live comfortably even if they don't do a lick of work again, ever.

He couldn't be more fortunate if he controlled the threads of fate himself. Indeed, life couldn't get any better than this.

Almost. If only his mother

Squall stopped himself. If only his mother what? He then recalled that brief moment of confusion the afternoon before.

"Whatever possessed Quisty to say that I was in the orphanage with them?"

"Squall"

"Huh? What was that?" Squall reacted to the voice that suddenly resonated. As if in reply, the voice came in again, with a hollow reverberation that seemed to be coming from beyond the physical realm.

"Squall, help me"

His hair began to stand on ends. Looking at the serene slumber of his exhausted wife, Squall realized that he was the only one who can hear the voice. What mystery is this?

"Please"

"Ellone?" He finally uttered in recognition of the undulating tone. He looked around, but saw no one.

"Squall, listen. Close your eyes."

Squall complied, and suddenly he found himself surrounded by the refreshing sight of clear blue and imperfect white. Initially confused by the foreign and conceivably misleading illusion, he opted to calm down and focus. He noticed the singing ocean behind him, and a small clump of what looked like spent fireworks lying in front of him. The air was inviting, with the strong aroma of seawater blending with that of the sweet smell of bacon and eggs cooking in a frying pan. Somebody's having breakfast, he said to himself.

His eyes then widened to the familiar sight of the stone house, his ears focused on the rambunctious squeals and hollers of uncontrollable youngsters.

"Do you remember this place?"

"Ellone?" Squall voiced out upon seeing his adopted sister. "Yes I do. This is the orphanage."

She smiled, all the more bringing much perplexity into his mind.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Squall rapidly asked in succession. "Why do I know the orphanage when I wasn't really"

"You weren't really what, Squall?"

" Quistis said"

"You look confused."

Squall tossed a quizzical glance at Ellone. "She said I was with them in the in this orphanage. I know I wasn't because I grew up with mom and dad. We grew up together, right?"

Ellone listened with sad eyes as her adopted brother narrated how Laguna tried to play the role of Esthar President and father to him and Ellone, taking a weekly break from his political responsibilities in his effort to balance his time between his constituents and his family. She paid attention as Squall furthered his recollection, going back to the time when he said he was told by his mother of Laguna's timely arrival just before she gave birth, saving her life in the process.

She listened for as long as she could. When she can't take it anymore, Ellone didn't bother to hide the tears dripping from her almond eyes.

"Sis?" Squall came to her aid. "What's wrong?"

"I I'm so sorry, Squall. I did this to you."

"Did to me what? What is happening here, Ellone?!?" he finally exclaimed in frustration, stemming from all the strange occurrences taking place. "First you call me from out of the blue and then suddenly we're back in this orphanage that for some reason, I remember very well! Now you're gonna just cry there and not even tell me a bloody thing about all this. Come on, Sis. I'm confused enough already!"

She didn't answer, and instead attended more to her deeply tormenting sobs. Repentant for his outburst, Squall lowered himself down, kneeling beside Ellone's sitting form while running his hands through her soft, brown hair.

"I'm sorry, Sis. I didn't mean to take it all out on you"

"No I deserve it, really. I'm the one who did this to you"

"I don't understand, Sis. Can we like, start from the top?"

An abrupt overcast filled the pristine sky just after Squall's suggestive remark. Consequently, he trained his eyes around in astonishment to see all the elements of this peaceful surroundings dissolving right before his very eyes. Dumbfounded to see even the stone house disintegrating, Squall turned his attention back to Ellone. She was likewise starting to discorporate.

"Squall, I need you to do two things." Ellone's fading voice hurried. "Go see Aunt Raine before it's too late."

"Too late?" Squall stammered. "What do you mean?"

But she had already vanished, together with the environment that previously contained his consciousness. Opening his eyes, Squall found himself once more inside the hotel room. Quistis was still asleep. His brows met while pondering about the most unusual experience, recalling Ellone's last instruction that preceded her fading completely from his sight.

"Talk to Rinoa." 

**End of Chapter Six**


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

**

* * *

**

True Destiny

By Soul Hunter

_**"Everything is as it should be..."**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

__

The eccentric seeker with the preposterous garment shuddered with sheer frustration. Previously, he had thought himself as being on top of the world, like he always felt whenever things went his way. And he thought this particular quest was no different from the others he had embarked on. Sketchy at first, his formulas eventually began to take shape, much to his delight.

But not anymore. As the wavelength patterns assumed a gross irregularity, his face consequently reddened with anxious annoyance. How could he have missed those factors? How could he be so stupid as to overlook the elements of resistance? No human will existed stronger than his machinations. He was so sure of that.

How more mistaken can he possibly get?

----------

"Squall!"

She couldn't hide her immense joy as she looked beyond the curtained window. Outside, Squall and Quistis had just gotten off the sleek sports car they rented from a nearby tourist port. Looking around, the newlyweds marveled at the host of curious visitors who came to see Winhill's world famous orchards. Squall can't help shaking his head at the scene.

"This is what dad has always been afraid of." He commented while putting his arms around Quistis. "Winhill has turned into a tourist attraction."

"Well, it certainly helped turn the economy around." Quistis came back. "Only a year ago this town could hardly even hire Garden rejects for its protection. Now look at it. I heard they're even starting their own military academy."

"Heh." Squall scoffed at the thought. "I know competition is good. But not to sound arrogant, I don't think it'll ever match up to Garden." Quistis gave him a fond smile for that remark.

The door then opened, eliciting a rapid rush of excitement from Squall. He can't get over this feeling of sheer joy whenever he saw his mother. And now was by no means an exception. It was almost like seeing her for the first time every time.

And for the first time, this fact began to cast a shadow of doubt on Squall's mind. A skepticism that he nevertheless opted to disregard for the time being as Raine ran to meet them.

"Son, what a pleasant surprise!" She gushed while embracing Squall.

And there it goes again, he echoed in his mind. The haunting feeling of unrelenting gladness that always brought him to the brink of tears whenever she hugged him. Indeed, Squall can never get enough of his mother's touch. Consequently, he brought eager arms around Raine, accompanied by a loving kiss on her cheeks.

"Mom I missed you so much"

"Hey..." the businesswoman muttered when she saw the glistening around her son's eyes. "Easy, big guy. You're acting like we haven't seen each other in years. We were there in your wedding only three days ago, right?"

"Yeah, but" He tried to continue in vain, with Quistis opting to join in with the joyous reunion.

"Hi, mom." She greeted her mother-in-law with a kiss. "Sorry about my husband, but he can really be a creampuff sometimes."

"What do you mean 'sometimes'? When Squall was three years old we hardly ever leave him alone. Each time we do he'd wail like a pig with a mousetrap on its foot and say that he misses us. Ellone always gets a fit whenever Squall does that."

"Mom" Squall whimpered in jest. "Stop embarrassing me in front of my wife."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Why are we standing out here in the sun, anyway? Come inside, you two. Jojo and I had just finished cooking for lunch."

"What are we having?" He asked while flashing familiarly curious, puppy dog eyes. Raine smiled fondly at her son's antic.

"My daughter-in-law's favorite." She quipped back, taking Quistis' arm into her own. "Rib-eye steak."

"Ooh! Pig-out time!" giggled the former instructor.

As they marched inside the former pub, Squall trained his sight at the wooden arm rail of the staircase. Feeling an involuntary cognizance, he closed his eyes and concentrated, with the two ladies of his life unaware of his peculiar action as they continued on toward the dining room. 

Delving deep inside his memories, he consequently realized a sadness he had never felt before in his life. Opening his eyes, Squall looked at the arm rail once more.

It was now splintered, like a great force had destroyed it somehow.

He knew. It was all coming back to him now.

----------

Gold had never looked good for her. No matter how much it tarnished, one gentle caress with her dainty finger easily brought back the shine and luster that it exhibited before the first time it slipped into her fingers.

The day of her wedding.

Selphie may try not to admit it, but her happiness had been immense ever since she took the vows with her then-fiancé. Though brash and fiery in almost everything he did, Zell has consistently shown a kind of adoring tenderness she never expected of him. It was almost like looking at an entirely different person, whenever she compared his demeanor in front of other people against what he did when the two of them were alone.

It was almost like a dream.

She had loved him from the near-start. Looking back, Selphie remembered the two of them and how they started before. They hardly ever get along, and always bicker at the slightest provocation. She can't seem to stand his persistently outrageous reactions about nearly everything, which complemented his sharp intolerance for her generally lively nature. No one ever thought they'd end up together. She never thought they'd end up together. Who would think a simple gesture of casual kindness made in a dank prison cell possessed the power to change everything?

It was indeed, almost like a dream.

And Selphie knew the happiness brought by the realization of her profound longing that started the time Zell began acting like her knight in shining armor during that D-District Prison fiasco. It nearly broke her heart at first, thinking that he was only being grateful. But subsequent events opened up the possibility that he was in fact trying to woo her. And Selphie couldn't be more thrilled by the prospect of being a couple with Zell, as by that time she was also already harboring romantic feelings for him. Feelings that they cemented into a profound relationship during one especially bleak recovery mission in Trabia.

She knew the happiness. She hoped it to last forever. And yet, why was she having this gnawing feeling that it won't?

Consequently, an anvil exerted its cruel weight on her fragile heart. She would give everything she had if only to uncover the source of this ominous perception of deep loneliness and sorrow. The sadness intensifying, Selphie then picked up their framed wedding picture, and landed a heartfelt kiss on the figure of her husband.

Zell came in through the door of their oversized room. Selphie looked at him, and saw the aching melancholy in his eyes. He looked back at her, lovingly yet somberly.

"You feel it too, huh"

----------

"So how are the newlyweds doing? I hope you're not giving Quistis a tough time."

"Mom" Squall echoed, reveling on the very word. "We haven't even started yet, you know."

Raine smirked at Squall playfully while preparing a cup of green tea for him. Catching sight of Quistis and Jojo through the kitchen window, she waved gleefully at the two who were on their way to see the cattleya plantation by the hillside.

"I think you ought to know something" She opened again. "Jojo has a really bad crush on Quistis."

"What, you think he'll try to seduce my wife?" Squall replied with a snicker. "Well, good luck to him."

She didn't answer, and just looked at her son as she handed him the steaming cup of herbal beverage. Raine continued to fix a fond gaze at her son, who suddenly jerked his face away from the cup.

"Hot!" Squall blurted out. Raine reached for a white handkerchief inside her pocket and gently wiped his lips. The gesture brought Squall to focus lovingly on his mother.

But as he stared into her eyes, Squall recollected the arcane moment he spent with Ellone in that place he believed to be a small fragment of his real memories. That hollow and churning sensation inside him suddenly gripped the former SeeD commander. But this time, the feeling decided to linger and stay.

There was only one thing left to do now. Before, as Ellone put it, it's too late.

"Mom there's there's something I've always wanted to tell you."

"Yes, honey?"

He can't begin to describe the peaceful bliss in his heart, brought about by his mother's soothing voice that tenderly caressed his ears. As far as he knew, he had always enjoyed that same gentle voice from the time of his infancy. Yet, for some reason, he felt as if he had just heard her call on to him for the first time. Strangely enough, the experience always seemed to be brand new for him. It was always so thrilling and fresh.

And what Squall was about to utter, he likewise knew it to be a first. And he had waited for what seemed like eons just to say these words in front of Raine.

"I I love you mom"

It was quite obvious from her face that this was a first time for her as well. In an instant that had been overdue forever, Raine approached Squall with fervor, tearfully wrapping her arms around her son in a longing embrace that only a mother could give.

"Squall, my son I love you so much. I'm sorry it took me a whole lifetime to let you know this"

Yes, he now knew. And after what felt like an eternity, Squall's heart finally got to know complete peace.

But was this peace here to stay? As he gave back the affection being bestowed by his mother, Squall wasn't able to avoid the tears of sorrow starting to gush out from his eyes again. The moment of joy that he had always longed for, that he had been dreaming about in a long time is finally here, within the confines of his longing arms. Savoring the instant, the warrior basked in the heavenly warmth of his mother's touch. He returned love for love, thankful for the priceless moment that he knew he will never, ever experience again.

He wept, a silent moan echoing the sweet sorrow overflowing in his heart. And he tightened their embrace

The embrace of permanent goodbye.

"At least" Squall echoed with a broken voice. "At least I got to know you All my life I've always wanted to know you always wished that I could learn just how wonderful you are. At least I'll have memories of you to carry me through"

"Squall" Raine came back at her son's mysterious remark. But even stranger was the fact that she didn't even look half-surprised. For some reason, she knew what her beloved son was talking about.

"Same here" the mother lovingly whispered together with a soft kiss on her son's forehead. The tears burst out even more violently when Squall felt Raine's lips pressing fondly against his cheeks. With equal ardor, he gave his mother a long, overdue kiss.

"Goodbye, mom"

Raine simply smiled, then with drenched eyes, watched as Squall walked out of the door.

Excruciating battles were still raging inside his heart as he looked back at the pub owned by a woman whom he now knew to be his late mother. Squall wanted to hate himself for this seemingly foolish decision of turning his back on the one thing his life ever needed, the love of the mother he never knew. He was aware of his choice that it would only take one step back for him to forever dwell in that love.

Sadly, he also knew it to be unreal. It was almost painful to realize the falseness of this world he treaded on right now, were he actually had everything that he had ever wanted. It was almost regretful that he had to talk to Ellone, the one who opened his eyes to the frustrating reality.

Collecting himself, the steadfast warrior decisively stopped thinking about himself, and trained his concern toward the people he loved. He didn't like it, but he knew what needed to be done even though his mind hasn't fully recalled everything yet.

Squall remembered Ellone, together with her last instruction. He pondered; what role could Rinoa possibly be playing in his life? The possibilities threatened to overwhelm him as he bellowed a resounding groan.

"Time to face the sorceress."

----------

Things were starting to come down faster than she can keep up with. The morning before, she was with her husband, Seifer, who also happened to be the new SeeD commander after an appointment that was necessitated by Squall's departure. Things were going quite well before Irvine came with the alarming news that Ellone had disappeared, with a note left behind that suggested they treat the situation with urgency.

But what was more alarming was the fact that Irvine wasn't really worried about her. Itwas like a knowledge that came just as it was, without the benefit of any reactionary emotion. Something that was currently puzzling the hell out of everyone in the know. And that happened to include Laguna himself after they informed him of what had been happening. Rinoa can still remember his bland voice as he offered assistance. It seemed that Laguna likewise couldn't care any less.

Unexpectedly, Squall and Quistis came back from a honeymoon that was evidently cut short. It wouldn't have meant much if not for what she saw as a peculiar attitude the former SeeD leader was harboring toward her. Rinoa cringed while considering the myriad of causes making all these strange occurrences happen at the same time.

Then Squall asked her to meet him here, in the middle of the training center. Following his instructions, she promptly junctioned Diablos to make use of his stealth abilities. At least now, she can walk around without worrying about monsters pouncing on her.

But Rinoa was still perplexed by Squall's unusual behavior. And what was even more disturbing was the clandestine manner he employed in asking her to meet him here. What could be so serious as to warrant all this secrecy?

The reverberation of what sounded like the dying wail of an ill-fated Grat subsequently startled her. Looking northward, Rinoa easily identified the approaching Squall, who greeted her with a strangely warm smile.

"Hi."

"Hi" She greeted back, still besieged by uncertainty. "What's up?"

"Oh" Squall began. "There's a couple of things that I thought you should know about."

"Okay" Rinoa retorted. "And what could these things be?"

"But before I start, you have to promise me that you'd at least try to keep an open mind about all this."

Rinoa nodded, prompting Squall to begin.

"I love you."

Her eyes squinted at the man in front of her, seriously wondering about his intentions in light of the immensely stupefying statement that he unleashed.

"Squall you're kidding, right?"

"Nope, I'm dead serious." He quipped back. "I really love you."

"Squall!" Rinoa started to laugh wryly. "This is so unfunny! Maybe you're aware of the crush I had on you before. But it's all over now. Finished. I mean, I'm happily married to Seifer. Do you have any idea of what you're saying?"

"Not really." Squall replied curtly.

"Come again?"

"I really have no idea what I'm talking about."

A confused grimace consequently formed on Rinoa's comely face. Noting her bewilderment, Squall opted to lay everything to her bluntly.

"This is not real. Everything that's been happening around us is not real. I really didn't marry Quistis, and you're really not Seifer's wife. The whole thing is still a bit obscure to me. But I'm starting to remember them one at a time."

He paused to observe Rinoa's growing befuddlement, then continued. "The reason why I said I love you? Well, I have reason to believe that in the real world, the two of us are together. Who knows, we might even be married. I still don't feel that I actually am in love with you, but I know that we're definitely a couple."

"Oh my" She quipped. "Squall, if this is your sick idea of coming on to me, it's not working. Besides, you and Quisty just got married. Do you have any idea what this will do to her if she finds out?"

"Quisty's" He trailed off, weighed down by the love he felt for his wife.

The love that he knew will be erased from this reality in the event that he carried on with his endeavor of reviving Rinoa's memory. Squall perceived an aching urge to just stop and live with the life that he had at current. And for one moment of weakness, he asked himself again: what's the point of doing all this when he was in fact happy in this world? It tormented him, but he knew only too well the answer.

This world was fabricated. And much as he wanted to, he was aware he can't stay here for long. No matter what pains it may bring to him and his friends, they all must return to the real world. And in order to do that, he must first solicit the aid of the one person who wielded the faculty to rouse all of them from this chaining utopia.

"Okay. I kinda expected that you won't believe me, so try this."

Nearly irritated, Rinoa subsequently assumed a stoic look. But her steeled facade still didn't protect her from the puzzlement caused by Squall's next assertion.

"You're a sorceress."

"I'm I'm a what?"

"You heard me."

"Whoa boy You really are going to lengths here, aren't you?" Her face was now visibly annoyed. "Just cut the crap, Squall. What is it you really want from me?"

Squall shrugged his shoulders while bellowing out a resigned sigh. He was hoping that he didn't have to resort to rash actions. But he had to accept the fact that he now needed to do so. Making up his mind, the SeeD commander softly echoed words of preemptive apology to the confused SeeD.

"Rinoa, I'm so sorry. But it appears I have no other choice."

Squall then drew out the Lionheart.

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Rinoa had always considered herself the most inexperienced among the esteemed members of Balamb Garden's celebrated SeeD mercenary corps. Having received her commission through what she considered as the sheer goodwill of Headmaster Cid Kramer, the former leader of the Timber Owls resistance group acknowledged that she still had to prove herself to be counted worthy of the honor. 

She had tried, via numerous SeeD missions that did test her mettle to the fullest. But the feeling of inadequacy had always lingered. Not that she minded, of course. She's got plenty of time to do so. Or so she thought.

To her utter horror, she might not have much time at all to do anything. 

Looking at Squall as he brandished his dreaded gunblade, Rinoa's heart became gripped by fear, having fought countless battles alongside him en route to their eventual confrontation with Sorceress Ultimecia. Along the way, a score of monsters haplessly fell in their wake, thanks in no small part to that frightful weapon coupled by the former commander's unmatched skill in wielding it. She knew very well what he can do with his ultimate weapon. Rinoa was horridly aware of the kind of killing machine Squall transformed into whenever he unsheathed the Lionheart.

And now, she realized she was about to discover what Omega Weapon must have felt.

"Squall what do you think you're doing?" Rinoa asked with a quivering voice.

"The last resort."

What 'last resort'? For what ends? For the last couple of minutes she had to put up with what she thought as mindless blabbering from the man she once revered as her object of affection. Rinoa used to admire Squall so much for his strength and pride. Toss in the fact that among all the men she had met of more or less the same age range, Squall seemed to be the most level-headed, never mind his former reclusive manner of conducting himself that she ironically found challenging.

But this was definitely not the sign of level-headedness. Squall was about to fight her for no apparent reason save for his totally ambiguous claim of falsehood for everything they knew. What had gotten into him?

"Squall, you really don't wanna do this" She echoed tentatively, appearing to be pleading for her life. "If you're going to insist on something between us, we can always talk about it."

He remained unfazed, all the more plunging the desperate Rinoa in mortal fear.

"But even so why? Aren't you contented with what you have? Aren't you happy with Quistis?"

He batted an eyelash. Rinoa sensed hope, and pressed on.

"Don't you love her anymore?"

Squall would laugh at the incredulity of Rinoa's assumption if he can. But the mention of Quistis' name inadvertently stabbed his heart with sweet memories that, though he now knew to be a lie, he still felt imbedded deep inside his heart. His mind has already accepted the counterfeit nature of everything he held so dearly. But his heart has yet to catch up with that acceptance.

He thought he has successfully dealt with the pain of losing his mother all over again. But now, Squall realized that he still has to contend with his feelings for Quistis.

"Yes, dammit" He blurted out. "I love her. I love her so much it hurts like hell doing this."

Of course, Squall was telling the truth as far as his emotions are concerned. For one horrible second, he questioned himself again: what's the use? He could always choose to stay in this fabricated world and live a life of love and bliss.

He then mustered all his might in steeling his purpose.

"But no we have to face the truth." Squall declared, tightening the hold on his weapon. "And I intend to see the it gets done."

"Listen to me, Squall. You don't know what you're doing!"

"I'm sorry."

"No!"

"Ultima."

In her horror, Rinoa felt the growing rage of non-elemental fury in her bosom. It expanded violently, filling the still void with a devastating flurry of all the elements combined in one malevolent explosion that subjected her in unimaginable heights of excruciating pain. She screamed, yet the deafening reverberations of ferocious magic forces drowned the shrill cries of her desperation. The ordeal lasted for mere seconds, but it may as well have been an eternity for the helpless and pain-stricken lass.

"Hh please please stop" Rinoa pleaded, wheezing dreadfully after being pummeled by that initial strike. 

He had never felt so low in his entire life. But Squall, despite his own grief, opted to place more importance on the need for this drastic exercise.

"Flare."

Another explosion engulfed Rinoa, this time with the debilitating effect of non-elemental solar flames. The attack staggered her, consequently forcing her to quickly cast a protective layer of Shell magic around her battered body. Tears were now running from Rinoa's eyes as she hurled a look of pain and disbelief toward her aggressor. Fending off the immense guilt, Squall concentrated briefly to assess the damage he had inflicted on her and decided that it is still not enough.

"Meteor."

Rinoa's Shell thus proved insufficient, as the plummeting mystical rocks pummeled her with implacable fury. The smoke then subsided to reveal the severely injured Galbadian lass sprawled down on the ground. Repentant for his seemingly insane action, Squall started to rush to her aid, only to be startled by a loud holler.

"Stay away from her!!!"

Squall turned to the source of the frantic voice to see an enraged Seifer rushing toward them. Quickly attending to his wife first, the new SeeD leader (or so he thought) then faced Squall with a contemptuous scowl.

"What do you think you're doing, Squall?!?"

The rival didn't answer, deeming that any attempt at appeasing Seifer in his current state will be totally useless. Besides, what would he tell his former rival? If Rinoa didn't believe him, what made him think that Seifer will?

Squall turned anew, this time to the arrival of Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and his wife, Quistis.

"Squall have you lost your mind?!?" Irvine exclaimed after catching sight of Rinoa's badly bruised form. The astounded group then became alarmed when Seifer pulled out the Hyperion from its scabbard.

"You've just cost yourself our friendship, Squall." He echoed as a challenge. "No one does this to my wife and gets away with it!"

Squall shook his head before responding. "He's not your wife, Seifer. He never became your wife." He then tried to force himself to give Quistis a similar revelation, but decided against it, hoping instead that the next series of events will unravel the blanket of this virtual reality for her.

All of the sudden, a blinding radiance began to emanate from the fallen Rinoa, eliciting gasps of wonder from everyone present. Everyone except Squall.

"Perfect timing" He muttered, shielding his eyes from the intense brilliance of the mystical rays offending his unprotected sight. In the middle of the sun-like resplendence, they saw Rinoa with what appeared to be wings of light rapidly growing from her back. She rose higher, and higher, and higher, as the magical embodiment of an old god took possession of all her faculties to awaken the sleeping sorceress inside her.

Taken by fear, Seifer unwittingly stepped back from Rinoa as she began her descent from that floating manifestation of raw power. On the other hand, Squall started to approach her, much to everyone's bewilderment.

"Now you're the Rinoa I know"

She looked at him and smiled her sweetest upon the dawning recognition. 

"Yes I remember"

"Good." Squall smiled back. "Now, you know what to do."

"Uh huh" Rinoa nodded. Without warning, she closed her eyes tight and concentrated on calling upon tremendous amounts of latent magical energies, which she subsequently directed in her altered mind channels. Mentally rerouting her powers, Rinoa unleashed jagged spells of awareness that brutally stabbed into the defenseless minds of everyone afflicted by the imprisoning illusion. Almost simultaneously, Quistis, Seifer, Zell, Irvine and Selphie squealed under the painful psychic intrusion. 

The cutting daggers of light they saw in their mind's eyes were then followed by pitch-blackness.

----------

Darkness all over, as far as his limited eyesight can see. Getting up from the unseen surface, Squall subsequently became gripped by that all-so familiar fear.

"On no not again"

Attempting to control his emotions, the scarred warrior chose a momentary silence. He then gathered all his courage in one pleading holler.

"Rinoa!"

Nothing. Not even an echo.

"Zell! Selphie! Quistis! Irvine!"

Still nothing.

" Seifer!!!"

"Stop screaming, you dork."

He never expected Seifer's voice to sound as sweet and welcome to his ears. Little by little, the darkness opened to reveal the form of his arch-rival, which was then followed one by one by his confused crew. Irvine, Selphie, Zell

Rinoa

And finally, Quistis.

Except for his azure-garbed lover, everybody trained a confused, quizzical look at Squall. They then gathered in the middle of this seemingly endless night, not knowing what to think, say or do. Stricken by a clouded sense of guilt, Squall looked back at them, his eyes screaming a plea for forgiveness.

__

"Bravo!"

As if expecting that sudden resonance, the lost contingent turned around at random directions, unsure of the source of the voice.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed by your resilience, young warriors."

"Who are you? What have you done to us?" Squall braved a bold interrogation. The voice boomed back, louder than before.

"Who I am is of no consequence. As for your second question well, suffice it to know that I have just endeavored to grant you your heart's desires."

He admitted to a certain degree of surprise. From the moment he spoke with Ellone, Squall had been possessed with the assumption that it was her who was responsible for bringing them into this world of illusion and make-believe. He wouldn't have accepted that rationalism had he thought deeper about it, knowing Ellone too much to even consider an intent of malice on her part.

The realization of some other entity pulling the strings brought a clear understanding of the situation for the contemplating warrior. They have a new and unseen enemy, someone who was devious and cunning enough to have pulled this aggression right from under them. The recognition of this ability alone was enough to land a chilly sensation on his entire being.

"I sense fear in you, esteemed knight. Would that be caused by your fear of losing what you have gained?"

" Gained?"

"Yes. I am the giver of your dreams, provider of your heart's innermost desires. And for one such as you, that equates to your unspoken longing to express your love for the mother you never knew. To hold her again, and savor her warm touch. One that you never felt."

"Whoever you are, show yourself so I can teach you a lesson!"

"A lesson in what, young Almasy? You claim to be great in your stature so much as to actually teach me the error of my ways? Or is it just a pale camouflage for your desire to atone for yours? To do penance for the ghastly deeds that you have committed to the utter detriment of the only people who really cared for you."

To Seifer's consternation, he knew exactly what the unseen enemy was referring to. Ever since emerging from the aftermath of the war against the future-based sorceress, he had longed for reparations for his crimes. Yes, his colleagues did welcome him back with open arms. But in the back of his mind, he was never certain of the sincerity of their display of forgiveness. He didn't trust any of them to trust him and the changing of his ways. And though he was successful in feigning his usual image of grandeur, deep inside himself Seifer had been aching for a clear sign that he had in fact been forgiven for his transgression. He had to see that in order to be able to forgive himself.

The day of his rise to the pinnacle of SeeD accomplishment would have given him that much coveted sign. if it had only been real.

"And you, Instructor Trepe. Quistis. Your stubborn covetousness for the affection of your colleague has plunged you into a deep pit of self-pity. You may have been successful in masking your yearning with your stature and intelligence. But the screams emanating from your heart can never be denied."

"You're wrong" The instructor braved despite her threatening urge to capitulate. "I have already come to terms with that. You can never use that against me."

"Is that the truth you speak? No, I'm afraid not. How can you say that you have come to terms with yourself when the image that your mind projected is that of a consummation of your wishful desire to still be one with your beloved? How can you claim innocence when it was your own subconscious that made the arrangements for the untrue union?"

Her face reddened with shame as she was cornered by that undeniable accusation. Quistis bit her lips, remembering the moments inscribed by her mind in this alternate reality. Recalling the utter joy that she experienced, the beleaguered instructor felt her heart sink in the ultimate cognizance of the counterfeit world that she had always dreamt about.

"This is all a bunch of bullshit!" Irvine blurted out. "If what you're saying is true, how come Selphie didn't get what she wants? How come Trabia Garden is still destroyed?"

"And what makes you think that the resurrection of the doomed academy is her heart's longing?"

Selphie bowed her head in an attempt to avoid the questioning glance that Irvine would surely have thrown at her had it not been for Rinoa's interruption.

"What about me? I never received anything from this reality you made us live in. What did you give me that I've always wanted?"

"Who says I provided the dreams of ALL of you, youthful sorceress? I'm sorry to say, but some of you had to be content as mere accessories. Besides, you did enjoy yourself in the company of your first beau, didn't you?"

"Squall, don't listen to him!" Rinoa turned to her lover, to which he responded with a reassuring gesture.

"Shh, don't worry about it. He's only playing with our minds." After which he turned his attention back to the invisible schemer. "So what now?"

"For now, it is time for all of you to return to your true destinies."

"What do you mean?" Quistis joined in anew. "You'd provide us with everything that we've always hoped for everything that we wanted. Everything that I wanted! And now you're taking it all back?"

"You have served your purpose."

"You YOU MONSTER!!!" She finally screamed, accompanied by an explosion of tears from her eyes. "All my life, I've always dreamed of being THE ONE for Squall! Nearly all the waking hours of every day that I have lived, I've always known that HE is the only one who will make my life complete! But I know it wasn't meant to be. I know he's not the one for me. I've struggled so hard and nearly died in forcing myself to live with that painful truth"

She was crying now, almost hysterically. Everybody was struck hard by the unabashed expression of grief at the perennial manifestation of her unrequited love for the SeeD commander. Even Seifer who, in spite of his lofty demeanor, wasn't able to fend off a creeping sympathy for the anguished instructor.

"Then you'd come here and take our lives from under our noses, and replace it with an illusion that gave us everything we ever wanted. You gave me what I wanted, what I longed for, for as long as I can remember. You granted me a taste of the heaven that I've always thought forever denied me! AND THEN YOU'D TAKE IT ALL BACK, JUST LIKE THAT?!? WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!?!!!"

Nothing was heard from that point on except for the helpless wails of the grieving instructor, as everyone gathered around in their desire to help her. But all were reluctant, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"It is time for you to go." The voice returned, together with a streak of light coming from a door that opened suddenly in the middle of the Cimmerian nothingness. _"But be advised, either you all go out together, or stay in this contrived existence together."_

Heeding the entity's warning, Selphie moved to Quistis' side and tried to coax her into standing.

"Quisty, come on, it's time to go."

"No" The instructor objected with her broken voice.

"We've gotta go." The Trabian lass persists, her eyes likewise starting to well with sorrowful sympathy for her friend. "I know what you stand to lose. I'm going to lose something too. But we just can't go on living a lie"

"BUT THERE'S NOTHING OUT THERE FOR ME!!!"

She had never seen sorrow this great. And as Quistis further sank into helpless despair, Selphie can do nothing but bring her arms around the instructor, her heart likewise breaking to pieces with every wail and every sob that exploded from Quistis' chest. Rinoa stood nearby, also feeling the anguish of having to see her best friend in this dejected state. But given the situation, the Galbadian lass had to prevent herself from giving in to her sympathetic urge.

Irvine had to help out to lift Quistis up the unseen ground as they started to make their way toward the doorway that will lead them to their reality. But just as they were about to reach the portal, a metallic sliding sound echoed from an unsheathing Hyperion. And before they knew it, Seifer was already standing in their way.

"Whoever that dumbass is said it's either we go together or we stay together."

"Seifer, what are you up to now?" Squall exclaimed in exasperation.

"I say we all stay together." The gray-coated warrior snapped back. "There is no way I'm giving up my station now!"

**End of Chapter Eight**


	5. Chapters 9 and 10

**

* * *

**

True Destiny

By Soul Hunter

_**"Everything is as it should be..."**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

They have never had such a horrible awakening. For the past three days, the host of youthful gladiators had been exulting in a world where dreams were real, strife was nonexistent and past crimes had been completely forgotten. If there was such a thing as a perfect world, that would have been it. They were so immersed in the plane of their hearts' wishes that to lie in doubt would be the greatest sin of all.

Yet someone committed that transgression, someone whose ties with a consciousness that can reach out to great distances in time gave him just the right kind of skepticism to utterly shatter this all-encompassing prison of contentment.

He stood now, agitated by the resistance of one who did not wish to let go of the mirage.

"Seifer, even you can't possibly stoop so low as to accept all these knowing that they're all a lie. Come on, don't make this harder than it already is." Squall blurted out to the sheer torment of his rival.

"YOU have no idea how it feels for me, Squall!" Seifer shot back with greater ardor. "I NEED THIS!"

"What do you want?" Squall countered. "If being SeeD commander is this important to you, I'd gladly resign and have you up for recommendation. I don't care! I just wanna go back to my real life."

Seifer scoffed, shaking his head in gaudy condescension. 

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Do you think I care about your position? Do you actually believe that I want it for myself? Who cares if I become SeeD commander? Who friggin' cares?!?"

Squall opted not to answer back, as his questioning glare was enough to send the message of his confusion.

"I NEED THE ACCEPTANCE! I need to see from everyone that they have completely forgotten about that incredibly stupid 'sorceress' knight' stunt I pulled! I need to know that I was already forgiven by the people I hurt!"

He could hardly believe his ears, hearing this man profess his screaming repentance for the misdeed of pledging his unwavering alliance to the entity that threatened his own roots. Yes, Seifer may have mustered enough humility to strive to regain his place within the esteemed halls of Garden, which he so callously relinquished in favor of his so-called 'romantic dream.' But actually confessing his need for forgiveness? Squall had known his arch-rival for as far as he can remember. And among the characteristics that Seifer brandished through all those years, contriteness was not one of them. For whatever indiscretion he had committed, he was never known to be remorseful about any of them.

Until now, that is. And for the first time, Squall recognized the pain eating through his heart; the tormenting accusations of guilt that never really relinquished until a short while ago when all of them were still trapped in that false reality. The reality that gave Seifer the exoneration that he needed so desperately. And the reality that he knew they must leave behind now if he can somehow convince his childhood rival to do so.

"Seifer, if you weren't already forgiven and accepted back, do you think you'd still be admitted by Headmaster and Matron? What else do you need to see, the entire population of Garden holding placards telling you just what you need to know?"

He didn't know if he was going to feel insulted by Squall's remark or not. And given his personality, Seifer's first impulse would naturally be to lash out at him. But looking at the black-garbed warrior, the man who bore the similar scar suddenly remembered the friendship they shared in the virtual plane. 

And the memory stilled his archetypal belligerence.

"You will never understand, Squall" He said. "You will never know how it feels to have been the stupid puppet"

"That's right, I won't. But I don't have to. That's for you to deal with, Seifer. And this time, you have to deal with it responsibly if you hope to survive the rest of your life with some integrity intact."

They stared at each other, seemingly for the first time after a million years of severance. Squall saw a rejuvenated spark in Seifer's eyes. But the SeeD commander (the real one) didn't know if he should be relieved for that or not.

He should know not to put his hopes up too much.

"What do you say, Squall? One last time, for old times' sake." Seifer echoed, assuming his dreadfully familiar battle stance to the consternation of his arch-rival. "Winner takes all."

It seemed they won't all be making out of this dream state alive. The only question now was who will?

Squall accepted the challenge, deeming it the only way to resolve this ostensibly hopeless deadlock. For one more time, he unsheathed the Lionheart. Though sad with the prospect, there was no question in his mind of the necessary tragedy that they must suffer for the sake of taking back their real lives. Tonight, one of them dies.

"No more, please."

Both combatants paused to the sound of that gently pleading voice. The man with the gray overcoat then locked gazes with the girl garbed in blue. 

"Seifer, no more. Let's just go home." Rinoa softly implored her once beloved.

There iss always a first for everything. In this case, it was the totally surprising look of meek surrender in Seifer's face upon fixing his sight on the sole person who made him aware of his soft side. As he stared at Rinoa, the dispirited lad remembered those moments Walking in the park, dancing, quiet conversations over lunch, stolen kisses at a movie, and her first attempt at cooking a roast.

And he wasn't reminiscing upon the events of dream state.

It was either the invisible owner of the thunderous voice did it intentionally or merely neglected to mention it. But Seifer knew that his desire for acceptance wasn't the only longing in his heart that saw realization in this alternate existence. And to his utter sadness, it was this one deep yearning that he knew he will never see in stepping back into the real world.

'No more' the phrase echoed repeatedly into his heart. The last time he heard it from her, he didn't listen, foolishly taking heed of the empty call of one deceitful voice's promise of grandeur. And because of the guilt born of that despicable deed, Seifer was inadvertently sentenced to a long and arduous trek of bitter penance, of trying to live with the regret of that excruciatingly ill decision. He made a vow then of not making the same mistake twice of not turning a deaf ear to the plea of the only woman he truly loved.

Seifer lowered his head. It was now time to fulfill that vow.

----------

"Fujin, he's awake! FUJIN!!!"

Responding to Raijin's frantic holler, his platinum-locked partner came rushing in, breathing deep in relief upon seeing Seifer slowly emerging from his extended slumber. Fujin then ran to the kitchen, coming back mere moments later with a glass of water that she subsequently offered to her still groggy friend.

"DRINK." She uttered as Seifer gradually regained awareness of his state. He eventually looked at one half of his posse with that concerned look in her one exposed eye, then promptly ignored her offer. Raijin and Fujin just looked at each other quizzically, wondering about Seifer's unusual behavior.

They then heard a loud, crashing sound. Reacting frenziedly, the pair scampered to the kitchen to see Seifer shaking in his grief, his bloodied right hand embedded in a gaping hole punched right through the hapless wooden wall.

----------

Yet, he was not the only one rousing from that deep sleep with a melancholic heart. At that very moment, Selphie sat quietly by the edge of the bed inside a Dollet hotel room she checked into four days previous. Like Seifer, she remembered quite vividly the precious moments her heart fabricated in the dream state she had just been extricated from. 

Inadvertently, she reminisced on one event prior to her lonely trek from the communication tower facility * that one event that must have fueled the life she led in the alternate reality.

Selphie broke down into sobs of hurt the same hurt that Zell was currently languishing under while he lay in lonesome rest inside a room in the fabled Balamb Hotel.

----------

The eccentric seeker with the preposterous garment shuddered with sheer frustration. Previously, he had thought himself as being on top of the world, like he always felt whenever things went his way. And he thought this particular quest was no different from the others he had embarked on. Sketchy at first, his formulas eventually began to take shape, much to his delight.

But not anymore. As the wavelength patterns assumed a gross irregularity, his face consequently reddened with anxious annoyance. How could he have missed those factors? How could he be so stupid as to overlook the element of resistance? Not one degree of the human will that existed could possibly be stronger than his machinations. He was so sure of that, until he saw his four unwilling subjects break free from their forcibly imposed coma.

Shaking his queasy head, Squall tried to make sense of everything that came down during the last hour. His eyesight then gradually normalized to reveal his three teammates Rinoa, Quistis and Irvine similarly struggling to regain their composure after what felt like a flickering journey through the stars. Wandering his attention one more time, the SeeD leader subsequently recognized a high tech lab of some sort.

The sound of that irritatingly familiar voice confirmed his suspicion.

"Vat are you all doing up? You're not zupposed to be awake, my research iz not finished yet!"

"Odine" He muttered with indignation upon seeing the diminutive scientist through the wide glass panel separating the observation room from the quarantine chamber holding them. He also took notice of another room adjacent to their own, and saw Ellone strapped on a chair with all kinds of electronic gadgets connected to her head via a series of luminescent cords and wires.

It all then came back to the SeeD commander. A little more than a week ago, he was admitted in a hospital in Esthar together with Rinoa and Irvine for treatment of radiation poisoning after a prior emergency mission *. They had just checked out when they received a summons from Laguna regarding the mysterious disappearance of Ellone. And together with Quistis, they commenced an investigation that eventually led them to Dr. Odine's lab. Everything was blurry after that, until this moment when he realized that not only was the unscrupulous scientist responsible for his adopted sister's abduction, but he also somehow overpowered the four of them and then made them into guinea pigs for this new experiment he was conducting.

"Irvine, get Ellone." He ordered his comrade prior to pulling his weapon out of its scabbard. A quick swing subsequently reduced the window panel into shards, bringing them face to face with Dr. Odine.

"You have to understand." The stuttering miscreant voiced out. "Someone gave me zis formula zat vill revolutionize my study of ze human mind. I cannot pass on ze oppor"

"You have really outdone yourself this time, Odine." Squall snapped back without his usual courtesy. "What's next, subjugating the entire Estharian population?"

"No, no! I can assure you, ze effects of zis experiment iz only temporary. You vill forget everything after a few da"

An ear-piercing crack echoed, startling them all. Squall then turned, a new wave of alarm gripping him upon noticing Quistis with her uncoiled whip hanging from her quivering hand. 

"Squall, step aside."

"Quisty, no. This is not the wa"

"STEP ASIDE."

He had never seen her filled with so much hatred. And he certainly feared the worst, but Squall knew at this point that there was no way to talk down the enraged instructor. Reluctantly, the SeeD commander stepped back to get out of his deputy's way.

Her eyes burned with pure indignation, consequently rendering her gentle and reserved ways a mere memory. Quistis stepped forward, ever slowly, her hand clasped tightly around the handle of the frightful Save The Queen. This weapon, with that deadly, bladed tip, had been seen to break open the tough hides of even the strongest Hexadragons with a single blow. Knowing this, Squall and Rinoa shuddered, rightly assessing that Quistis can very well split Dr. Odine in two. And even if it didn't, it really mattered little, as the two SeeDs sensed their uncharacteristically fierce comrade indiscriminately junction all of her stocked Death spells into her status attack. Squall wanted so badly to try and restrain the instructor, if only to keep her from turning into a murderer.

But he stood down, opting to take the risk of trusting her to do the right thing.

Quistis' eyes bore into the frightened scientist's frail form, as if she was looking at the most hateful thing ever spawned in the universe. She tried to talk if only to let him know of the immense hurt he had subjected her under by giving a false taste of the heaven she so utterly desired. But the incredible agony prevented her from doing so. Consequently, Quistis opted for the next best thing, and whirled the golden whip while bellowing a most horrifically barbarous scream.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

The bladed tip lashed out, its sound barrier-breaking onslaught brutally striking a defenseless control console right behind Dr. Odine. As the instrument exploded into blinding flashes and popping sounds, Quistis made a pivot, with the tip of her weapon hurtling through the air anew and violently pummeling a row of workstations that were promptly reduced into a melange of smoke-belching heap. The golden whip cut yet another swath and found its target of sensitive electronic monitoring gauges concealed inside a protective layer of fiberglass chutes, which didn't even come close to providing adequate protection.

"NO! NOT ZAT!!!" Odine screamed when he noticed the instructor venting her ire on an orange colored box tucked inconspicuously at the far corner of the monitor chamber. "Zat iz ze power con"

His voice became drowned in the din of electrical hisses and deafening blasts as Quistis's elongated weapon destroyed the power control array. Panting to catch her breath, she stopped momentarily to note the black smoke starting to fill the room.

"Are you finished?" Squall asked.

"I haven't even started yet." Quistis responded with a steeled voice. "Get Ellone and that twit out of here."

He complied without saying a word, grabbing Odine's left ankle the same way that Irvine took hold of the right. Quistis then made sure that they had boarded the transport bubble before casually walking inside the concealed section that was supposed to be the eccentric scientist's most sacred holding.

They had merely stepped out of the facility when a deafening explosion shook the polymer embankment of the laboratory perimeters. The four turned back, only to witness in their horror the edifice flaring up into a blazing hellfire.

"Oh no! QUISTY!!!" Rinoa hollered in utter shock as she watched with wide-eyed trepidation the complete and utter destruction of the place that had been a spawning ground for many a research of the scientist whose machinations in the past have successfully destroyed what could have been a happy family. The roaring inferno raged with unrelenting fury, its image all the more made horrible by the knowledge that their friend was still in the midst of the upheaval.

"Irvine, come on!" Squall shouted back as he headed for the burning building. The Sword and The Gun then stopped, fear and relief besieging them while witnessing the filthy and disheveled form of the instructor walking out of the carnage.

"Quisty, you alright?" Squall quickly asked while attending to his deputy.

She gazes back at him with eyes that seem to have been emptied of all its rage. But in its place was an undeniable, aching melancholy. Squall wasn't able to endure her sad look, and trained his sight away.

"Irvine" Quistis turned to the gunslinger. "Revive Carbuncle for me, will you?"

**To Be Concluded**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Conclusion**

That was the last time, she promised to herself. As she sat on her hospital bed, Ellone indulged in sullen recollection of some of the most horrible moments in her past. Instances that would have made a repeat performance had Squall and his crew not found her when they did.

She hated feeling this anger, but she can't just shake it off just the same. What Dr. Odine did to her had resulted in the return of a slew of traumatic memories that took nearly all of her ten years spent with the White SeeDs to eradicate from her fragile psyche. She thought she was finally done with that ordeal even as her beloved 'uncle', Laguna, unwisely retained the services of the disgusting mockery of a man of science. His last inconsiderate offense eventually proved her wrong.

And it was now time to do something about it. Thankfully, she recalled that just concluded phone conversation with Laguna. Ellone smiled contentedly, keeping in her mind the appointment she has two days from now of appearing in court to testify against Dr. Odine. Frankly, she really didn't need to show up at all knowing that the trial was only a formality to finally make the scientist pay for all his misdeeds. But she wanted to see the look on his face after the judge gives him at least three decades in maximum security incarceration.

A series of knocks then disturbed her revelry.

"Come in" Ellone voiced out, then smiled at the sight of her adopted brother paying her a visit.

"Hi, Sis."

"Squall!" She echoed with delight. "Oh, you sure are a sight for sore eyes!"

"Have you heard the news?" He opened cheerily.

"If you're talking about that fungus getting arrested, yeah. Uncle Laguna just called me about it."

Squall noted the evident ire in the manner Ellone echoed her response, which brought him to briefly recall their journeys into the past that made them witness -- among other things -- the gross impassivity of Dr. Odine in subjecting her under a horrid array of experiments just to serve his twisted idiosyncrasies. He concurred with the events; the knowledge-obsessed scientist definitely deserved whatever punishment will be given him.

The recollection then initiated a train of thoughts that led him to a haunting question.

"Ellone was it really my mother who I saw in that dream? How was it possible?"

She sighed before attempting an explanation. "All I know is Dr. Odine used a procedure that was different from the one before when I was a child. Back then, he merely attempted to study my brainwave patterns. But this time, he used some chemical to induce a hallucinogenic effect on me, hoping that my hysteria will increase my powers and, instead of just capturing your consciousness and carrying it somewhere else, create an entire virtual reality with your own thoughts and desires.

"Well, apparently it worked. I saw through all of you, and even though I hated it, I was forced to learn your secrets to create that artificial world in your minds."

"Secrets?" Squall muttered.

"Don't worry." Ellone replied in anticipation of his concern. "I didn't see anything in Rinoa that can be considered a secret. She was just, pardon the term, an accessory to someone else's dream."

"Whose dream?"

She tossed a sheepish look at her adopted brother. "Would you mind if I just keep it to myself? It's not ethical. Besides, I really didn't want all of this. Some of those secrets I discovered were really" Ellone trailed off, opting not to continue with the word 'disturbing' as a description of the clandestine wish held by two of Squall's colleagues.

"Anyway, about your other question yes and no."

"Huh?"

"No, because aunt Raine died a long time ago. She really can't be physically or even mentally present in your dream world. And yes because the one that you saw was a collection of every memory and every knowledge I have of her. She wasn't really there to answer to your wish it was my mind that made her appear. But it's the closest to the real thing than any other can possibly get."

A shadow of sadness fell on the SeeD leader with the realization that he never really met his mother, and instead was only treated by the presence of Ellone's mental picture.

"But, she seemed so real. She embraced me and told me that she loves me very much. It all felt so real I was so happy"

"Squall" Ellone tenderly caressed his face. "I was there when you were born. I saw how aunt Raine cried because of the happiness when she first heard you cry. I I've never seen nor felt so much love especially when she took you from the midwife and held you. She did hold you, but you were still too young to know it."

His face lit up. Could it be?

"When aunt Raine hugged you in your dream, it was really the time she was hugging you after she gave birth to you. It was the embrace of a mother thirsting for her child's touch. And what you felt is exactly the same thing that you did when you were still a baby. Everything just came back to you on account of the illusion. But the warmth you felt, the love that filled your heart they were your memories, not mine. They were all real."

"I" Squall stammered, torn between the joy of knowing his mother's love, and the pain of looking toward the future without her. "I miss her so much I'd give anything just to have her back with us. How could this be when I never even knew her?"

"You did, Squall." Ellone smiled warmly. "You do. Aunt Raine is you, Squall. Everything you are, you took from her."

"Heh" He scoffed while wiping the tears from his eyes. "So that's why I found it hard to believe Laguna's my father."

She looked fondly at him and those puppy dog eyes, half-amused and half-reminiscent of times past.

"She loved you very much, Squall. Believe me."

"I believe you. And I love her too Do you think she knows this, Sis?"

"I'm sure" Ellone assuaged Squall, prior to being reminded of another unfinished business.

"And I'm sure you need to run off and talk to someone."

He looked at her, as if asking for shelter from having to do this daunting task. Ellone stared back and shook her head in gentle rebuke.

"She is you're business, Squall. Once and for all, you have to settle up with Quistis. You owe her that much for all the sacrifices she's done for you."

"Yeah you're right. I'll go talk to her."

----------

The lilting rhythms of the grand piano soared into the air with an invite for everyone to move with its melodies. No one obliged, for that everyone was composed only of the man with the gray coat and the scar running from left down to right. She looked at him, reluctance setting in at the prospect of facing her old beau for only the second time. Here of all places.

Perhaps he did it on purpose. What was Seifer up to for asking to meet her here?

Deciding that the sooner it started, the sooner it will finish, Rinoa proceeded to the table at the far end of the nightclub. The one table hidden behind a lush growth of decorative fauna. She knew this table quite well.

"Uh Hello. Sorry I'm late."

Seifer turned around, uncertainty written all over his face as he saw her approaching. Rinoa took note of his silence as she sat down and motioned for the usual after recognizing the familiar face of the waitress. 

For the entire time that it took for her drink to be delivered, Rinoa just sat there, waiting anxiously for Seifer to begin with his piece. Curiosity started to get the better of her for each second he prolonged his reticence. Until finally, she wasn't able to stay her suspense any longer.

"So what's up?" She uneasily echoed. He didn't answer, and instead takes another long swig of the foaming black Guinness served before him. The waitress arrived with a tall glass of Four Seasons, after which the dark-haired lass took a demure sip, all the while staring intently at her host.

When she cast her eyes downward, Seifer decided to look up at her. Rinoa nearly choked upon his startling statement.

"Now you know"

She feigned a look of ignorance by raising her right eyebrow curiously. But she knew only too well what he was referring to. At the same time, the young sorceress also knew that whatever will transpire today will not be having any easy resolution in light of the recent tumult that spawned this revelation of hidden feelings. Looking back at Seifer, Rinoa sighed deeply while putting the glass down on the table.

He noticed her uneasiness, subsequently plunging him into a sinking despair.

"You know" the blonde lad followed up. "You may find this hard to believe, but I missed you"

Rinoa still maintained her stillness, terribly uncomfortable of what seemed to be her former beau's unabashed and admittedly unexpected confession. His words would have caressed her heart with immeasurable gladness had he uttered them eighteen months earlier. But the curse of time had already taken its toll on her weary heart.

"I find that hard to believe" She snapped back, bitterness evident in her voice. "It hardly showed when you when"

Abruptly gripped by a shameful cognizance, Rinoa brought her hands over her mouth, repentant of the words she just spewed out.

"Ohmigosh!" She blurted out. "I I'm sorry, Seifer."

Surprisingly enough, Rinoa just realized a startling revelation born of her scornful repartee. Finding it hard to believe, she nevertheless acknowledged the plain truth that she was, in fact, still bitter by his betrayal. And one look back at her utterance said it all for Seifer.

" There's not a day in my life since then that I didn't regret doing that"

She wanted to tell him off, wanted to say that it was just right for him to feel that way. But looking at his anguished expression, Rinoa's being became filled with a pity that lashes on her for actually considering those callous thoughts of accusation. Yes, he may deserve whatever anguish was tormenting him at this very moment. But hasn't Seifer suffered enough? Given, his deeds did call for more than the conventional measure of reproach from those directly affected. She being the foremost. But wasn't it enough for this misguided soul to know that he now had to work hard to regain the stature that he so effortlessly secured and then foolishly lost?

And wasn't it sufficient that he knew he has lost one more thing something that he can never, ever take back?

As if perceiving the tempest in her thoughts, Seifer braved a question whose answer he had been dreading since that fateful moment of repentance inside the nexus of what used to be known as Lunatic Pandora.

"Rin have I lost you?"

Rinoa knew she needed to answer that foreboding question. But for reasons obvious, kindness brought her lips to a tormented stillness.

But why did he have to insist? Why did he have to bring the hurt upon himself?

"Have I?"

" Yes"

Rinoa's eyes were looking down, fearful of seeing what must be an excruciating look in the now moistening eyes of the repentant lad. And yet, the haunting vision of his regret gnawed in her mind like a lingering disease. She hated to see it. And yet she knew she needed to.

With much effort, she lifted her eyes, consequently bringing an ache in her heart upon witnessing the vulnerability in that once lofty face. And she realized, if Seifer can lay down his defenses to admit the pain of losing her, she can certainly do no less. It was time to open her heart to him once and for all.

"You You hurt me"

"I know" echoed Seifer's breaking voice. " And you can't imagine how much I hate myself for it."

His anguished confession drew the curtain up to reveal a glaring truth. He was back. As she gazed with her sad eyes, Rinoa became awash with the recognition of that man the man she once grew to love without reservation. She had once thought him lost forever in the deluge of his twisted dreams. And though she never showed it to anybody, the pain that she felt then tormented her in the proper manner a scorned lover should be. Strangely enough, she still remembered the pain.

If anything, she ought to be glad for his return. This was the Seifer that she remembered, the one who once cherished her and made her feel like she was the most important person in the world for him.

But no. For though she saw the man she once loved

She felt the love no longer.

A glaring sentiment reflected in her eyes that he easily read with his forlorn heart. And Seifer can utter only one thing.

" For what its worth, I'm so sorry"

" I'm sorry too" She answered with a heavy wish that she could somehow ease his burden. But she knew that she can't. The old passion had died. It's a hard and painful truth that cannot be denied.

However, another facet of reality stirred in her mind. A facet that she knew she could never reveal that though the flames may already have been extinguished, a soft spot will linger on. Until when? Only time can tell.

After all, a first love will always be a first love. Even though it was now relegated to a mere memory.

"I have to go" Rinoa echoed cautiously while intently watching out for his reaction. But Seifer just smiled, a bitter smile of the defeat that he had no choice but to accept.

"Take care of yourself" He returned, prompting her to push back her seat. 

But as she took her first step, Seifer's bare hand abruptly took hold of her wrist. Rinoa turned to him, almost fearful of what he will do next. It seemed that she did have reason to fear when Seifer drew close.

And yet, fear transformed into arcane comfort when his lips gently touched her cheeks. She looked back at him after the kiss and felt his fingers tenderly caressing her lips. 

For Seifer, this was the final display of affection. Though he wished with all his heart for an encore, he had no choice but to acknowledge the irreversible consequences of his ill-fated decision. He was left with no other option but to steel himself in living with these painful consequences that he foolishly brought to himself. There was really nothing he can do anymore.

He then watched, silently, as Rinoa walked out of the bar.

Out of his life.

----------

He had lost track of how long he had been standing there. Looking at his watch, Squall fully expected for her second period to be over since ten minutes ago. But the usually festive discussion Quistis was having with her students coupled with the next class' impromptu camping trip to the Alcauld Forests gave the instructor the luxury of an extension that, not surprisingly, was welcomed wholeheartedly by her class. He decided to wait a little longer, all the while observing the cheerful mood of his deputy. Squall pondered on Quistis' lively demeanor, and didn't know whether to feel happy or concerned because of it.

"Hey, Squall." She greeted with vivacity after dismissing her students. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh not long" He came back untruthfully.

Quistis momentarily attended to her personal planner before turning back to him. "Lucky me, I have a whole period free to catch up on my reading. Wanna walk me to the library?"

"Uhh okay" Squall quipped, hiding his perplexity as he marveled at her unexpectedly lively behavior. 

Truthfully, he wasn't even expecting her to talk to him at all, given the ordeal that they all just went through. Playing with the possibility that Quistis may have dismissed the whole experience, his rational thinking nevertheless shot down his mind babble. The experience they all had was not something that can be treated mundanely. Something was up, and he needed to know what it was.

"Quisty uhh can I talk to you?"

"No" She quipped. "Go talk to a wall. I'm busy right now."

Her rejoinder was obviously done in jest. But the high strung mood in his mind subsequently brought him into a mild state of paranoia. Squall looked at her with his patented scowl.

"Geez, I'm kidding, okay? Lighten up!" Quistis blurted out when she noticed his expression. "I know what you want to talk to me about, so let's have it."

This was becoming a bit irritating, he thought. What was she really up to?

"I I'm sorry about what happened there I mean"

Quistis flashed her trademark sweet glare, echoing a more confounding series of words to the SeeD leader.

"Oh, okay. But why are you apologizing? It's not really anyone's fault outside of that twerp. Besides, we really shouldn't dwell on it."

"Really?" He blurted out with mild surprise, even as her unusual ebullience brought him to a more comfortable disposition. "You You okay with that?"

Quistis stopped walking and turned to Squall.

"Well, I'd be a hypocrite if I say yes. I mean, you saw how fuming mad I was because of it, right?" She responded with a slightly more serious facade. "But the thing is it's not real. None of them were. So why waste a lot of effort and energy in bringing back those things or even talking about them?"

More abnormality, Squall thought. 

"So you are okay with it."

"No" She answered curtly with the smile on her lips and the hurt in her eyes. "I can never be 'okay' with it as if it's just some bad feedback I received from one of my classes."

Squall almost felt like banging his head against the wall for bringing up the subject. But he likewise knew he had to carry this through now.

"So, will you be alright?"

"I guess so" Quistis looked at him. She was still smiling, but the weight in her chest projected by her skipping voice was starting to show her despondency. "Besides, I really have no choice"

"Quisty"

"Squall, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I admit things will be a lot more difficult now more than ever. I mean, you have to understand. Even though it was only a few days, I lived the life of your wife something that I've always wanted. Then knowing it all to be counterfeit and at the same time seeing you and interacting with you on a daily basis I don't know. All I know is I should be expecting some rough sailing, but I don't know until when."

"But Odine said"

"Forget about that little demon." Quistis snapped back. "Maybe his damn theory is correct. But there are things that you just won't forget. Especially when you've had them from the beginning."

Quistis was still flashing her comely smile, but this time the regret in her heart had become more evident. Consequently, her facial expression silently became a raging battlefield between her desire to bury her sadness with a jolly mask and the powerful yearning in her heart that had always been unrequited. Though she fought valiantly to maintain her spirited charade, the instructor was also aware of her transparency. 

Her heart was still breaking, and no amount of pretentious zest will ever deny that.

And yet Quistis still persisted with her sugary grin that all the more hurled a hundred stiletto darts into Squall's heart. He didn't know if she was trying to be strong to preserve her dignity or to keep him from feeling guilty. But Squall knew that one single push on the wrong direction will blow down whatever resolve she wielded, like a house made from a deck of cards.

He tried to imprison his screaming desire to do that one push. For as long as he stared at her, the more he realized that the effects of dream state have not been flushed fully from his system. Deep inside, he still wanted to hold her like he did in that alternate existence.

And he knew this to be a lie, consequently battling his longing while taking comfort from the fact that such after-effect will soon fade.

But for Quistis, it will never disappear, for it had been rooted deep in her being for as long as she can remember.

A moment of weakness prevailed, with Squall allowing his adversary to win by landing a soft kiss on Quistis' lips. She responded with ardor, deeming this to be the last time for her to cherish this fleeting yet blissful moment. And when their lips parted, they knew it to be permanent.

"Squall, there's one thing I would like to ask of you."

"Anything"

" Let me love you from afar"

----------

The dark alleys laughed at the prospect of their meal. At one end, a door stood, leading to nowhere in particular. And at the other, his satisfied form sat, contented as a well-fed babe. He waved his hands and wove his touch to the air, forming resplendent swirls that solidified into distinctive figures of surveillance that he perennially used to advance the cause of his quest.

He ran his fingers under his chin, and shook his head in mock regret at the sight of his height-impaired, non-volunteer operative, who manipulated his designs from the lit end. His skills would have been put to better use had he been preserved from being used as the fall guy.

But then, Dr. Odine had never been and will never be a huge loss. He had served his purpose and was no longer needed. Let the government of men decide on his fate.

He then trained his undivided attention to the puppets of the play. People whom he led to their desired lives through an illusion created by their minds. For unknowingly, as they conducted their business in that unreal plane, the clandestine truths about their beings were unwittingly being awarded to the dream-giver.

He grinned. He now possessed all of their secrets.

**¿The End?**


End file.
